Nico
by Nico de Nishikino
Summary: Se dice que existen dos de nosotros en este mundo…y la probabilidad de encontrarnos es casi nula ...entonces si esto se llegara hacerse realidad que tan bueno o que tan malo podría ser como para cambiar tu vida y los que te rodean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores hoy les presento un fic que hacía tiempo que tenía en el baúl de los recuerdos y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Esperando que les guste o por lo menos dejen sus comentarios (claro es opcional XD) para saber si continúo subiéndolo o de plano quitarlo. Sin más que decir gracias por tomarte las molestias de leerlo.**

 **Love Live School Idol no me pertenece**

…

 **...**

…

En una cafetería de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba una mujer alta, tez blanca como la nieve de hermoso cabello negro azabache, a pesar de ser un día nublado sus ojos eran cubiertos por lentes obscuros. Vestía unos jeans azules con botas negras que hacían juego con la gabardina del mismo color.

Miraba el ir y venir de las personas, observo su reloj digital indicándole que había llegado el momento para ir donde su cliente la esperaba, término de beber su café tomo su maletín, dejo dinero en la mesa y salió justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer nada le gustaba más que caminar bajo la lluvia donde podía sentir las gotas mojando su piel a paso lento se dirigió a un edificio abandonado toco la desgastada puerta donde ya la esperaban 4 guardias de seguridad, en una bandeja coloco su celular, a su fiel compañera una 9mm beretta de plata y sequito lo lentes obscuros dejando ver unos hermosos y peligrosos ojos color sangre

-Quédatelos. - le dijo con burla al guardia que estaba enfrente de ella dándoles a entender que no portaba más armas

-Gracias. – fue lo único que pudo decir aquel hombre abriéndole la puerta donde su jefe la estaba esperando.

Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba un salón con la más fina decoración en tonos jade una hermosa mesa de cristal en el centro donde un hombre castaño y una rubia la esperaban.

-Bienvenida a mi guarida espero sea del agrado para la gran Nico. -dijo con burla aquel tipo, la pelinegra solo respondió con una sonrisa de despreocupación

-Has hecho el intento eso ya es algo. - contesto con desdén

-Entrégame el maletín de la mercancía. – ordeno serio aquel hombre

-Dónde está mi dinero. -pregunto de la misma manera

-Hoo Nico esta vez no habrá dinero… en esta ocasión me quedare con ambos. -dijo con malicia haciendo una seña a la rubia para apuntarle con una Desert Eagle plateada

-Por qué haces esto… -respondió con fastidio mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor en el respaldo de aquella silla

-Es hora de que dejes este mundo. - respondió con soberbia por la actitud de la chica

-Estas equivocado Henry. -dijo seria mientras apretaba un botón de su reloj activando una bomba que resultaba ser el celular.

-Y qué piensa hacer si has venido sola y no tienes armas. -dijo con burla, pero poco le duro el gusto pues la bomba se había activado haciendo estallar la entrada del lugar la pelinegra aprovecho el estruendo para darle una patada en la cabeza de la rubia quien no dejaba de apuntarle para quitarle el arma.

-Aun eres una niña para tener una de estas. - dijo al tomar el arma y comenzar a matar a diestra y siniestra a los hombres que entraban al lugar, cuando al fin termino con todos se dirigió a Henry quien estaba herido bajo un pedazo de pared que le había caído en la pierna izquierda.

-Te dije que te equivocabas nadie deja a Nico. – dijo con una sonrisa sádica apuntándole en la cabeza

-Perdón…por favor perdóname. -suplico inútilmente pues la pelinegra le disparo matándolo al instante, tomo ambos maletines uno con 15 millones de euros y el otro lleno de LSD.

Mientras en las oficinas centrales del FBI se encontraban reunidos el mejor grupo de agentes para la captura del imperio de tráfico de drogas más peligroso del continente asiático.

-La única información que tenemos hasta el momento es que el líder y fundador se hace llamar así mismo "escorpión" y su verdadero nombre es Hiroshi Nohara. Su mano derecha es esta chica que vemos en esta foto. -decía una peli azul de ojos miel, mostrando en la proyección la imagen de la pelinegra con lentes oscuros

-Su nombre es Nico y en esta otra foto tenemos a su mano izquierda su nombre Erena Toudou. - aprecia en el proyector una peli violeta de hermosos ojos de color esmeralda

-Ambas expertas y despiadadas asesinas, eso es lo que nuestro informante infiltrado ha reportado. -volvió a explicar la peli azul

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, lo importante es descubrir cuál es la identidad de Géminis pues es el único que se mueve con más libertad que ellas. -interrumpía furiosa la pelinaranja

-Calma Honoka. – le reprendía la peli azul

-Sabemos es que él es otro fundador. -dijo derrotada la agente especial Sonoda Umi, debido a que la información que consiguieron era poca, además de saber que su jefa y amiga llevaba más de 3 años en el caso desde que vio como esas asesinas mataban a más de 10 niños huérfanos a sangre fría por órdenes de un supuesto Géminis quien siempre les veía la cara cada vez que intentaban conseguir pistas sobre su persona.

En Chiba en una parte privada de la Playa de Onjyuku se encontraba una pelinegra lanzando pelotas de golf hacia el mar mientras que su hermosa novia la observaba complacida por aquel espectáculo

-Meda gusto ver que has vuelto sana. – dijo la vos suave de una peli violeta acompañada de dos chicas más una castaña de nombre Kira Tsubasa y otra peli cobre de nombre Yuuki Anju

-Y ese quien es…- pregunto fastidiada viendo como un chico castaño las acompañaba

-Es un nuevo recluta. – dijo Erena indicándole al chico que se presentara ante la pelinegra pero antes de poder decir una palabra una pelota de golf golpeo fuertemente su frente rompiéndole el cráneo al instante

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunto molesta Tsubasa

-No me gustan sus zapatos. -fue lo único que contesto observando su palo de golf. Entonces la peli violeta les hizo una señal a Anju y Tsubasa para revisar los zapatos de aquel chico, encontrando en el interior de las suelas un par de micrófonos

-La próxima vez que metas a alguien preséntamelo primero o busca a alguien con mejor gusto en zapatos. – contesto con una sonrisa burlona a lo que su hermosa novia también se unió en risas ofreciéndole un delicioso cóctel.

-Gracias Kotori. -dijo Nico a una peli gris a quien beso apasionadamente.

Días después en una zona boscosa los oficiales del FBI hallaron una jeep estrellada dentro se encontraba el cadáver de un chico castaño con el cráneo roto

\- ¿Cómo descubrieron que Anderson era nuestro informante? – dijo molesta Umi cubriéndose con un pañuelo la boca al identificar al cadáver de su compañero

-Tranquila agente… sabíamos que esto podía pasar. -le respondió Honoka seria pues no quería que Umi perdiera la cabeza por ese incidente debido a que la peli azul apenas comenzaba su formación en el cuerpo del FBI.

Mientras al este-sudeste de la bahía de Tokio en una gran casa blanca decorada en el interior por retratos de una hermosa y feliz pareja de casadas, aunque en la actual situación con sus habitantes no era como en la de los retratos, en la sala se encontraban una pelinaranja pensativa y una castaña preocupada pues en esta ocasión también tenía miedo. De pronto el timbre se escuchó sacándolas de la situación entonces la castaña abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pelirroja quien también se notaba preocupada.

\- ¿Como esta? -pregunto la pelirroja ingresando a la sala

-Está muy asustada. -respondió siguiéndola

-Rin…- llamo a la pelinaranja sentada en el sofá absorta en sus pensamientos

-Maki… cuando llegaste. – dijo sorprendida

-Rin…siempre supe que lo que hacías no era lo correcto y que todo lo que hacías era para mantenernos a salvo a pesar de que soy la mayor-dijo sentándose a su lado entrelazando sus manos con los de la pelinaranja.

-Discúlpame Maki…. -dijo al recordar su doloroso pasado

Hacía más de 16 años la pelinaranja comenzó a trabajar para la organización de escorpión después de ver como sus padres eran asesinados brutalmente en medio de la noche en su propia casa, Rin pudo escapar gracias a que se escondió entre la ropa sucia del cuarto de lavado después del incidente llego la policía quienes no pudieron resolver nada y fue llevada a un orfanato donde conoció a la pelirroja quien al igual que ella había sufrido el mismo destino, al poco tiempo se hicieron amigas a pesar de la actitud seria de la pelirroja, sin embargo el terror aún no había terminado debido a que en el orfanato los niños sufrían todo tipo de abusos y maltratos.

Al darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaban una noche decidieron escapar de aquel lugar y vivir por cuenta propia sin embargo su suerte no fue diferente debido a que no tenían comida o un hogar al que ir. Los días pasaron y aduras penas sobrevivían entre robando algo de pan y viviendo bajo un puente siempre alerta de que alguien quisiera hacerles daños pues solo tenían 10 años y el mundo se ensañaba con ellas. Un día de invierno Maki cayó enferma de fiebre debido al estilo de vida que tenían si se podría llamar a eso vida.

-Vamos Maki-chan tienes que ser fuerte. – decía con ojos llorosos la pelinaranja tomándole mano de la pelirroja quien se encontraba acostada sobre unas cajas húmedas debido a la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir tengo mucho sueño. – le contesto débilmente

-Te vas aponer bien ya lo veras voy a conseguir medicina, pero tienes que mantenerte despierta. -le rogaba Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo intentare…- susurro.

-Enseguida vuelvo. -dijo saliendo de aquel callejón corrió y corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, hasta llegar a la parte más obscura de la ciudad donde había escuchado hablar de una organización que se dedicaba al de tráfico de drogas. Toco la puerta de metal desgastada donde un hombre de aspecto atemorizante le abrió

-Que es lo que quieres mocosa. -dijo con desagrado

-Quiero trabajar para ustedes. -dijo determinada a pesar de que por dentro moría de miedo, pero si quería salvar a Maki tendría que reunir todo el valor que tenia

-Humm…lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate. -le contesto el tipo

-Solo déjame trabajar te prometo no fallar. -decía desesperada

-Que te largues. -le contesto golpeando su rostro y haciendo que callera a medio metro de distancia

-No… me iré. -respondió poniéndose de pie y aferrándose a la pierna de aquel sujeto

-Que carajos crees que haces suéltame. -dijo golpeando repetidamente a la pelinaranja que en vez de soltarlo se aferraba más a su pierna

-No…no te soltare. -le respondió antes de que aquel tipo sacara una pistola pues ya se había fastidiado de aquella chiquilla

-Lo siento Maki te he fallado. - pensó al ver aquella arma apuntándole en la cabeza

-Alto ahí se escuchó la voz profunda de un joven pelinegro de 30 años quien había observado todo desde las sombras haciendo que aquel hombre parara al instante.

-Así que quieres trabajar para mí. -respondió tranquilo dirigiéndose a Rin

-Si. - fue lo único que pudo decir la chica pues los golpes en su rostro comenzaban a dolerle

-Y podrías decirme para que necesitas el dinero. -pregunto con burla

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre. -respondió secamente, no iba a decir que tenía una hermana enferma

-Me gusta tu actitud… bien entonces toma esto y mañana a primera hora vendrás y comenzaras a trabajar para mí. - dijo aquel pelinegro entregándole un puño de dinero.

-Pero señor… solo es una mocosa. -intento replicar el otro hombre

-Recuerda pequeña si intentas verme la cara, no me costara mucho encontrarte y sacarte los órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro. – amenazo aquel joven poniéndole una navaja en el abdomen de la pelinaranja.

-Estaré aquí a primera hora señor. -contesto con toda la seguridad que podía sentir.

-Entonces vete. -dijo aquel hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Cuando la pequeña pelinaranja salió corriendo de aquel lugar se dirigió a una la farmacia sin embargo por su apariencia andrajosa y la cara con moretones le negaban la compra de medicamento pues nadie quería problemas

-Fuera pordiosera. - le grito el dueño de la última farmacia que conocía

-Solo quiero medicamentos y comida. – respondió ingenuamente

-Aquí no damos caridad. – dijo molesto aquel regordete hombre

-Tengo dinero. -dijo mostrando el dinero al borde de las lágrimas al verse impotente solo por su apariencia a pesar de vender prácticamente su alma al diablo no podía comprar el medicamento para Maki

-De seguro ha de ser robado… asique vete. -contesto fastidiado

-Y qué más da que sea robado, usted solo tiene que vender no preguntar de donde lo ha conseguido. -contesto una pelinegra de 14 años quien se probaba unas gafas negras.

-Pero es que…- intento replicarle a la adolecente

-Que también vas a cuestionar de donde he sacado dinero para comprar esto…si es así te diré que acabo de matar a una familia completa. – dijo sacando una navaja mientras sonreía de manera sádica.

-Qué esperas. -dijo amenazando a aquel hombre

-Enseguida. -respondió de miedo al ver los ojos rojos de aquella chica, rápidamente le dio el medicamento y los víveres que Rin había pedido

-Gracias. -le dijo la pelinaranja a la extraña chica

-No agradezcas. -respondió saliendo de la tienda

-Cómo te llamas. -pregunto dudosa a su salvadora

-Será mejor que te apresures. -respondió quitándose su abrigo y aventándoselo a la pelinaranja mientras se perdía entre las sombras, por lo que Rin reacciono y corrió en busca de la pelirroja que la esperaba.

Al llegar encontró a la pelirroja temblando de frio y llena de sudor

-Descuida Maki-chan ya he vuelto ahora te podrás curar. – dijo cubriéndola con el abrigo que le había dado aquella chica, después le dio el medicamento, más tarde la fiebre de la pelirroja bajo por completo

-Rin. -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la pelinaranja quien estuvo observándola en todo momento

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor. -dijo con cansancio

-Que te paso en la cara pregunto asustada

-Nada solo tropecé por venir corriendo...de seguro tienes hambre ten he traído comida – dijo extendiéndole pan y leche

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –volvió a preguntar pues la comida era demasiado buena en comparación a las sobras que aduras penas podían conseguir

-He conseguido trabajo así que no te preocupes y come todo lo que quieras que ya no nos volverá a faltar de comer. -dijo llevándose a la boca con un gran trozo de pan mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de ambas chicas debido a que Rin no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa felicidad. Y desde entonces la pelinaranja tuvo que vivir arriesgando la vida por su hermana y a sus 24 años le había llegado el amor al conocer a Koizumi Hanayo quien a pesar de saber a lo que se dedicaba la pelinaranja la amaba con toda su alma a tal grado de casarse con ella, pero hoy tendría pensado huir del país junto a su amada y formar una familia aun que en el proceso dejara a Maki para que ella viviera su vida.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte… esta noche te iras a Nueva York junto a Hanayo y por fin podrán ser libres de Nico ella no notara que te has ido… y yo siempre seré tu hermana mayor. - dijo abrazándola y muy en el fondo rogaba para que ambas escaparan de esa organización, aunque personalmente no conocía a Nico sabía que era una persona peligrosa no por nada era buscada internacionalmente.

-Gracias Maki…- dijo abrazándola fuertemente pues a pasar de no ser hermanas de sangre para ambas eso era lo de manos mientras Hanayo observaba el abrazo familiar, minutos después entre las tres prepararon una deliciosa comida que paso entre risas y bromas, más tarde Maki se marchó para dejarles espacio a la pareja.

-para cuando Nico sede cuenta ya estaremos muy lejos. -le animo la castaña mientras le ofrecía una deliciosa tarta de fresas.

-Si Kayo-chin tienes razón. -dijo tomando aquel postre que le ofrecía su esposa

-Yo te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto a las 8 y Rin-chan tiene que llegar. -le dijo abrazándola

-Ahí estaré Kayo-chin. - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo con más fuerzas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live School Idol no me pertenece**

 **…**

 **...**

 **…**

Esa misma tarde en un gran yacusi se encontraba una pelinegra disfrutando de su momento de relajación hasta que su insistentemente teléfono la interrumpía debido a que pocas veces tenia momentos solo para ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Erena? - contesto furiosa al reconocer el número de la peli violeta.

-Entiendo. -dijo seria saliendo del yacusi en busca de algo de ropa.

Las nubes habían cubierto a las estrellas y la lluvia caía copiosamente eran las 7 de la noche y Rin decidida tomo su maleta, se dirigió a la salida de su casa.

-Rin. -dijo una voz que provenía de una persona encapuchada parada justo en uno de los pilares de la entrada principal de la casa.

-Estoy muy triste… muy triste…- volvió a decir calmadamente.

-Cómo es que... – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinaranja al ver que la sombra se acercaba y se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-Nico. -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con terror en la voz, de todas las personas en la mafia ella tenía que aparecer.

-Hoo…Rin siempre pensé en ti como alguien confiable, pero desafortunadamente tú no pensabas lo mismo que yo cuanto me decepcionas. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirme que querías salirte y lo hubiera arreglado todo para ti. -dijo con decepción al ver el rostro lleno de pánico de la pelinaranja.

-Nico yo…. -intento decir algo, pero la voz de la pelinegra la interrumpió

-Nico yo… yo… ¿yo que? -dijo acercándose mirándola de manera amenazadora

-Cometí un error. -trato de decir una excusa

-Porque dices eso... esa chica ¿Cuál era su nombre? -dijo pregunto curiosa

Yohana. - respondió cambiándole el nombre de su esposa

-Yohana…tú amor por Yohana no es un error, de todos modos, estoy aquí para despedirme déjame darte la mano... Rin ten una buena vida -le dijo con una sonrisa y le extendió una mano enguantada por lo que Rin con desconfianza se vio obligada a tomarla. De pronto Nico le sujeto fuertemente la mano, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo y cuando esta la soltó vio como una aguja se le había incrustado en la mano adormeciéndole el cuerpo pues el veneno ya había comenzado acorrer por sus venas.

-Rin las personas no dejan a Nico, dejan el mundo. -dijo riendo viendo como caía la pelinaranja aferrándose a su pierna con intención de golpearla

-Deberías de estar agradecida de que no te hice sufrir. -dijo pateando a Rin lejos de su vista y retirándose del lugar.

Mientras en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio una peli castaña se quedado esperando sin saber que el amor de su vida había muerto.

Días después del incidente Hanayo se encontraba con los agentes del FBI quienes le habían informado del a muerte de Rin puesto que la habían hallado sin vida en la puerta de su casa

-Koizumi-san necesito hacerle unas preguntas. – dijo la comandante Honoka quien veía dolorosamente como la peli castaña lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? -dijo tratando de calmarse

-¿Hoshizora-san siempre estuvo cerca de Nico… eso es verdad? -pregunto sin rodeos

-Si. - asintió con la cabeza

-Recuerda algún lugar en particular donde Hoshizora-san se reunía con Nico.

-Si. - respondió con voz queda

-Dígame esa información puede que nos ayude a capturar a Nico. –

-No es mi deseo que la atrapen oficial. -respondió molesta

-Koizumi-san, no haga nada que ponga en peligro su vida. -le advirtió la pelinaranja

-A estas alturas ya no me importa si vivo o muero. -respondió con rabia

-Pero le importa al FBI. – contesto preocupada Honoka

Días después Nico se encontraba rodeada de cuatro chicas hermosas, bebiendo en el mejor club nocturno de Tokio, licor, música, luces de neón y chicas guapas todo lo que le gustaba reunido en un solo lugar de pronto entre la multitud que bailaba sintió una mirada seductora de una chica castaña que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo quien enseguida capto toda su atención invitándola a poseerla pues sus movimientos eran endemoniadamente sexis, ante la vista de la pelinegra por lo que pidió a uno de sus guardias llevar a la chica a una cuarto privado donde después la alcanzaría.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba la castaña recostada en el sofá mostrando sus hermosas piernas. Nico se sentó en aquel sofá saco un cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios, entonces Hanayo intento encenderlo de pronto la pelinegra, soplo el encendedor impidiendo que prendiera el cigarrillo.

-Estoy intentando dejarlo… esto te mata -dijo juguetonamente mientras acortaba la distancia entra ambas.

\- ¿Esa cámara y esa pistola porque necesitas toda esa seguridad? -pregunto inocentemente la castaña viendo como sacaba un maletín que tenía dentro una pistola y un pequeño monitor para evitar el contacto con la pelinegra.

-Por qué el cartel "No molestar no funciona en este lugar". -respondió con ironía mientras bebía de su vaso de licor haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-En que piezas pregunto Hanayo al ver que Nico se puso seria.

-En que no me gustan dos clases de chicas. La primera aquella que tarda mucho en sucumbir ante mí y la segunda la que sucumbe demasiado rápido. -respondió de manera galante.

-Y yo estoy sucumbiendo demasiado rápido. -cuestiono a la pelinegra

\- ¿Cual dijiste que era tu nombre? -cambio de tema rápidamente

-Hanayo. - contesto sonriendo

-Hanayo el tiempo entre vernos y que estés en esta habitación solo es de media hora

-Eso es porque cuando te vi, supe que eras tú a quien estaba buscando. – le susurró al oído

-Las charlas románticas me aburren Hanayo. -respondió volteándola a ver, de pronto el celular de Nico comenzó a sonar

\- ¿Contesto? – pregunto la castaña intentando tomarlo, pero la mano de Nico la detuvo en el acto.

-No, es mío… porque mejor no te pones algo más cómodo. – dijo bajando uno de los tirantes del vestido dejando ver uno de sus hombros al desnudo.

-Por su puesto. – le sonrió de manera coqueta pero antes de ingresar al baño se percató que Nico atendiera el celular para que le diera tiempo a ella de marcarle a Honoka quien esperaba su llamada desde que había ingresado al club

-Hanayo…gracias adiós estas bien. -contesto aliviada la pelinaranja debido a que estaba muy preocupada por la joven quien le dio el piso y la habitación de su ubicación exacta. Cuando termino de hablar regreso al lado de Nico

-No había nada para vestir. -le dijo a la pelinegra

-Lo se… -contesto con una sonrisa juguetona

-Con quien hablabas. -pregunto Nico

-Perdón. -se hizo la desentendida la castaña

-Ahí dentro.

-Ho…eso con mi tía… se preocupa sin motivo, si me atraso un poco… No puedo decirle la verdad de donde estoy y con quien estoy-contesto coquetamente acercándose a la pelinegra

-Humm...La próxima vez trae a tú tía también. - dijo pegando rápidamente a la castaña a su cuerpo.

-Ella no es de tu tipo Nico. -

-Ho…si tienes razón. – contesto mientras besaba el hermoso cuello de Hanayo

\- ¿Por qué? la prisa Nico. -pregunto asqueada, deteniendo a la pelinegra

\- ¿Dónde más quisieras estar que no sea aquí? - pregunto interesada por la actitud de la castaña, pero antes de tener una respuesta Hanayo comenzó con un baile sensual quitándose primero la mascada que traía sujeta en el cuello cubriendo con esta el monitor de la cámara de vigilancia, teniendo toda la atención de la pelinegra y con cada movimiento que hacia provocaba más la lujuria de Nico.

Mientras tanto 10 patrullas y los agentes del FBI iban en camino para arrestar a la pelinegra. Después de aquel baile que le había regalado la castaña con sumo cuidado la llevo hasta la cama y hacerla suya saciando su sed con la piel húmeda y suave de la chicha sin embargo la alarma de su reloj le indico que alguien había ingresado al elevador por lo cual dejo a Hanayo y reviso su monitor para darse cuenta que había sido rodeada por policías.

-Parece que tú tía ha venido y ha traído compañía… puedo saber el motivo de esta reunión familiar. -pregunto tomando su arma

-Rin era mi esposa. -contesto fríamente

-Ah… ella nunca te menciono… Puedo entender porque y sabes fue un placer conocerte. -dijo mirándola aun con lujuria y apuntándole en el pecho

-La pistola esta descargada. -dijo confiada puesto que ella misma la descargo cuando la pelinegra contesto el teléfono. Nico jalo el gatillo y como era de esperarse nada ocurrió

-Tienes razón esta descargada. -dijo sin mas

-Vamos la policía espera por ti.

-La policía de muchos países espera por mi…pero Hanayo no es solo difícil atrapar a Nico es imposible. -dijo con soberbia

-Enserio. -se rio burlona por la respuesta de Nico.

-Tú sabes que la pistola esta descargada… Yo sé que la pistola esta descargada… pero la policía no sabe que la pistola esta descargada. – dijo con malicia al ver el gran error que había cometido la chica.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Honoka dando instrucciones para poder entrar y capturar a la criminal, de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a Nico apuntándole en la cabeza a una Hanayo quien se encontraba amordazada

-Quieta ahí. -grito Honoka con el arma en la mano.

-Sorpresa…sorpresa... agentes será mejor que bajen sus armas o de lo contrario "bank-bank"-dijo burlonamente Nico usando como escudo a la castaña evitando así que le dispararan

-Nico será mejor que te rindas. -amenazo Umi

-No lo creo…sería más acertado que ustedes bajaran sus armas y retrocedan… Lo digo por última vez, bajen sus armas o me veré forzada a hacerle daño a esta preciosidad. -advirtió jalando el gatillo listo para disparar

-Basta…tu ganas todos sus armas abajo. - ordeno Honoka

-Retrocedan solo quiero salir de aquí, si me ayudan esta chica estará agradecida por el resto de su vida. – volvió a decir moviendo bruscamente a Hanayo y así impedir que esta les diera alguna pista. abriéndose paso al ascensor junto con la castaña

En un movimiento rápido Honoka intento alcanzarlas

-Vamos agente llame al elevador para la señorita. – le ordeno cuando Honoka las alcanzo

-No le hagas daño a la chica. -suplico

-Estoy tan molesta con Rin…escuche agente una vez salga de aquí dejare ir a la chica confié en mí. - dijo mientras entraba al ascensor.

Noo...!- grito Honoka cuando las puertas de este comenzaban a cerrase y escucho como Nico jalaba el gatillo para terminar con la vida de Hanayo, pero al notar que el arma estaba vacía intento abrir la puerta alcanzando a oír la risa burlona de Nico

-Maldición…Umi ven rápido. – grito por ayuda al verse engeñada, corrió escaleras abajo y poder rescatar a la castaña sin embargo cuando llego al ascensor lo que vio la lleno de dolor, debido a que en medio de las puertas de este, el cuerpo de Hanayo yacía sin vida y Nico había lo grado escapar. Al día siguiente en la misma casa blanca se encontraba un pelirroja llorando amargamente, aferrándose fuertemente a una fotografía donde se podía apreciar claramente a una Rin soplándole a las velas del pastel, a Hanayo y ella aplaudiendo por aquel acto dela pelinaranja.

Un mes después en un hipódromo donde se llevaba a cabo una carrera de caballos, se encontraban Erena y Anju felices pues al caballo a quien apoyaban les hizo ganar una gran suma de dinero, felices por los resultados abandonaron su lujosa camioneta, de pronto una chica pelirroja vestida de blanco les impidió el paso entrando al auto con pistola en mano sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto desconfiada Anju pues era ella quien manejaba

-Preguntas después… Antes debo salir de aquí -respondió amenazando a Erena apuntándole en la cabeza

-Baja la pistola no sabes quién soy. -advirtió la peli violeta

-Erena… la policía. -le aviso la peli cobriza al notar que una patrullase acercaba a ellas

-Muévete…le ordeno la pelirroja al ver a la patrulla cerca suyo por su parte Anju acelero para tratar de perder a los judiciales. Aunque no contaron con que otra patrulla las golpearía por detrás deteniendo el auto por el impacto del golpe, los oficiales aprovecharon la oportunidad para ordenarles salir del auto

-Levanten las manos y salgan del auto. – dijo el comandante de aquella unidad, sin embargo, en un movimiento ágil la pelirroja le disparo en el pecho matándolo al instante y lo mismo hizo con los otros 3 que estaban alrededor. Por su parte la peli cobriza aprovechó para apuntarle en la cabeza y matarla

-Espera Anju... primero vámonos de aquí -la detuvo la peli violeta antes de que más oficiales llegaran

Mientras tanto de un gran despacho se encontraba Nico revisando información importante de su laptop lo cuales guardo en un pequeño disco duro y borro después del portátil, de pronto vio como Erena y compañía entraban al lugar seguidas de la hermosa pelirroja quien la miraba seriamente.

-Quien es esa muchacha. -pregunto, pues la chica era realmente hermosa

-Maki… Nos será de ayuda -contesto Erena

-Crees que ella sea importante para nosotras. -pregunto aun con dudas

-No dirías eso si la hubieras visto dispararle a la policía. -la defendió

-De verdad. -dijo por primera vez con interés y antes de que la peli violeta le contestara su móvil comenzó a sonar

-Sabes Erena no siento peligro en esta muchacha. – volvió a hablar Nico antes de que Erena tomara la llamada haciéndole una seña para dejarla a solas

-Así que te está persiguiendo la policía… ¿Por qué? -pregunto con interés

-Tengo cargos por asesinato

-Pero la verdad es diferente como siempre… Correcto. – dijo con ironía

-No… Eso es verdad. – respondió seriamente

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? –le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Kazama, era el marido de mi hermana. -respondió de la misma forma

-Tú hermana se sentirá muy mal al saber que la has dejado viuda. – dijo juguetonamente

\- Ella no está más en este mundo… Él la mato. – respondió con coraje por la actitud de la pelinegra

-Y usted lo mato… ¿Bueno que quieres de mí? –pregunto harta de aquel juego de preguntas y respuestas

-Nada… Erena dijo…

-Erena dijo…-Ven acércate. -la interrumpió fastidiada. Maki se acercó y la pelinegra comenzó a caminar a su alrededor

-Sabes lo que pienso quieres comenzar un nuevo trabajo que esta…- dijo mientras la volteo para verla de frente y comenzar a deslizar su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja e ir poco a poco por su pecho, sin percatarse de que Maki había tomado el abrecartas de su escritorio. En un movimiento ágil la pelirroja aparto bruscamente la mano de Nico y puso la navaja cerca de su cuello sin embargo al igual que ágil Nico le dio la vuelta siendo ella la amenazada con el arma en el cuello.

-Muy bien…Me agradan las mujeres salvajes. -le susurro en el oído de la pelirroja impregnando en sus pulmones su delicioso aroma, después toco su garganta notando un ligero corte en este.

-Me gustan las gatas salvajes. - dijo soltándola pues Erena y Anju volvían al despacho.

-Que es lo que está sucediendo. -pregunto la peli violeta al escuchar el alboroto

-Que esperabas ella intento matarme… dijo dramáticamente haciendo que Anju le apuntara de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja

-Gracias a Erena tú, trabajas con nosotros. -dijo sonriendo haciendo que la peli cobriza bajara el arma mientras le devolvía el abre cartas y salía de aquel lugar

-Gracias...Nico -fue lo único que pudo decir Maki al ver el gran error que acababa de cometer la pelinegra

Después del incidente Nico y Erena caminaban por un largo pasillo y fue la pelinegra quien rompió el tranquilo silencio.

-Hiroshi me contacto esta mañana necesita más cocaína para un nuevo cliente. -dijo la pelinegra verificando el buen funcionamiento de su reloj

-Lose. -fue lo único que respondió Erena mientras abría la bóveda donde tenían una gran fortuna resguardada

-Puedes contactarlo y decirle que tenemos la mercancía lista…Después de todo la última vez pediste más de la cuenta. -respondió acusadoramente

-Vamos Erena recibimos millones en ese trato… No te gusta ganar mucho dinero. -le contesto mientras abría una caja fuerte y guardar el disco duro

-Ese no es el problema… El problema es que tomar decisiones no te corresponden ese es el trabajo de Hiroshi. -le reprocho seriamente

-La decisión fue hecha por Hiroshi, pero yo fui quien hizo el trabajo… ¿Entonces qué haces tú? – le dijo a la defensiva

-No digas tonterías…Eso no es bueno…que no se te olvides que él es el fundador de este negocio. -le respondió echándole encara su lugar

-Entonces dile a Hiroshi que venga y cuide de él. - dijo molesta mientras le aventaba el disco a la peli violeta a la altura de su pecho

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto desconcertada al atrapar dicho objeto

-Es el video de tú boda... La información de todos nuestros negocios está en ese disco, la próxima vez que venga Hiroshi se lo das. - contesto fastidiada

-Nico, no digo que tus métodos están equivocados…Solo digo que te estas apresurando. -contesto devolviéndole el disco, resignada al ver que la pelinegra era terca

-Esta velocidad es un requisito hacia donde quiero llegar. -dijo tomando dicho objeto y ponerlo dentro de la caja fuerte

-No dejes que los amigos de tus enemigos lleguen a ti. -le aconsejo

-El error más grande de los enemigos de Nico es que son los enemigos de Nico. -le respondió de manera soberbia.

Mientras en un departamento retirado de la ciudad se encontraban dos castaños y una pelirroja quien les había entregado un gran sobre amarillo lleno de dinero

-Ambos se olvidarán de lo que paso ayer… Si me entero de que se acuerdan de lo que paso entonces esta vez las balas serán reales. – dijo de manera amenazadora a los sujetos quienes la escuchaban atentamente cuando esta salía de aquel lugar.

En el departamento de policía una pelinaranja recibía una llamada muy importante

-Si habla kousaka…- respondió somnolienta

-Tenemos información de que Nico de dirige a Akihabara. -se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor

\- Cuando. -Pregunto casi gritando despertándose por completo

-Pasado mañana.

-De acuerdo… le pediré a Umi que prepare los helicópteros para esta noche y alcanzarla. – respondió y después colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues en esta ocasión no podían fallar.

Ala mañana siguiente Nico se encontraba manejando un lujoso mercedes mólelo Shooting Brake de color negro blindado, camino a Tokio con un maletín lleno de cocaína lista para cerrar un buen trato. El lugar del encuentro era Chiyoda donde una camioneta de color gris la esperaba rodeada de dos hombres quienes le sonreían burlonamente

-No me gusta verte sin nada Raúl... ¿Dónde está el dinero? -dijo al bajar del vehículo sin quitarse los lentes

-Está en la camioneta… Dame el maletín - le contesto uno de ellos nerviosamente

-Nadie pide por favor… Como gustes -respondió fastidiada aventándole el maletín, pero apenas sus manos lo tocaron este estallo y la pelinegra aprovecho para salir del lugar perseguida de seis patrullas quienes la seguían de cerca a toda velocidad.

-Señor se mueve muy rápido. – le decían por el trasmisor las demás patrullas a la pelinaranja quien iba a más de 200k/h. Nico se adentraba por cualquier pequeño espacio que veía para poder escapar, no importaba si ponía en peligro la vida de inocentes o golpeaba los autos que le bloqueaban el camino y la única que le pudo seguirle el paso fue Honoka y gracias a un atajo que la comandante había tomado anteriormente pudo encontrar el auto de la pelinegra, volviéndose a encontrar frente a frente bloqueándole el camino a Nico ,sin embargo la pelinegra no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente, por lo que puso el auto en reversa y continuo con la persecución hacia un puente que se encontraba en construcción. Paso por encima de los materiales de construcción e incluso por los trabajadores y cuando el puente terminaba una aplanadora se encontraba estacionada en medio y sin poder esquivarla choco de frente impactándose con el parabrisas y golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, aunque eso no fue suficiente para detenerla, aturdida y con el rostro cubierto de sangre salió del auto en dirección del perdiéndose entre los arboles de las boscosa zona, minutos después Honoka y Umi llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el auto de Nico ambas buscaron rastros de la pelinegra y le siguieron el rastro, se dirigieron al Chiyoda park donde se separaron para encontrarla mas rápido, pero unos pequeños ruidos llamaron la atención de Honoka quien a lo lejos pudo ver como Nico se arrastraba por los arbustos, por lo que la pelinaranja se apresuró a ir a su lado y le apunto en la cabeza sin hacer ruido.

-Jefa se escapó. -se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Umi haciendo que la pelinegra volteara y viera el arma que le apuntaba.

\- ¿Aún estás molesta por la muerte a esa chica Oficial? -pregunto adolorida mostrando una dentadura llena de sangre.

-Cállate. -grito furiosa acercándole más la pistola

-Si quiere disparar hágalo… Pero olvídese de arrestarme. -le respondió burlona

-Como desees. – dijo mientras que la golpeaba fuertemente con el mango de la pistola dejándola inconsciente.

-Has encontrado algo Umi. -pregunto Honoka al ver que la peli azul se acercaba

-No, este lugar es inmenso, que estaría escondida en cualquier parte. – respondió molestas

-Sí, ¿pero que tanto?... la policía tendrá que vigilar este lugar, las carreteras, las estaciones y nuestra gente tendrá que ir a los hospitales cercanos… Si ella quiere escapar no lo hará… Entendido. -le ordeno la pelinaranja

-Si comandante. – contesto, resignada guardando su arma.

En la mansión cerca de las playas de Chiva se encontraban todos reunidos en silencio esperando noticias de Nico

-Nadie sabe dónde está Nico, después del encuentro con la policía… Ni siquiera la policía lo sabe. -dijo la peli violeta tranquila colgando su celular pues desde que se enteró que la pelinegra estaba en una persecución hizo todo lo posible por encontrarla y traerla de regreso.

-Tengo miedo de que ahora este…- intento decir Anju

-De que ahora este que… - la interrumpió una molesta Kotori

-Pienso que ahora está muerta. – respondió tranquilamente Erena terminando la frase de Anju

-O desees que esté muerta… sabes Maki creo que ellas desean que algo le pase a Nico. -dijo poniendo de su lado a la pelirroja quien no sabía cómo reaccionar pues era ella quien se había prometido matarla y vengar la muerte de su familia.

-Tranquila Kotori. -intento calmarla Tsubasa quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-No me tranquilizare… que problemas tienes con Nico. -le volvió a cuestionar a Erena

-Que ella es más importante para Hiroshi que tú. -dijo hiriendo el orgullo de la peli violeta

-Maki sácala de aquí. – le ordeno a la pelirroja debido a que no quería discutir con Kotori-

-Me iré sola, pero recuerda que si lo que dices se hacer realidad… serás la única responsable de esto para mí. -amenazo la peli gris saliendo del lugar hecha una furia…

 **...**

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y hasta aquí la actualización esperando que les haya gustado que pronto se volverá más emocionante y discúlpenme por las muertes en este fic, pero es parte de la historia. –\\(°○°)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un agradecimiento y una disculpa por no poder actualizar este como los otros fics, sinceramente he tenido problemas con mi cuenta en fanfiction y no me permite actualizar, pues me dice que mis archivos no existen. U_U_**

 ** _Tratare de solucionar ese problema y seguir actualizando mis historias._**

 ** _Nota: Nico y Eli tienen 27 años_**

 ** _Maki tiene 25 y Nozomi 24_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Love Live School Idol no me pertenece._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

Espero no confundirlos mucho en este capítulo, así como también espero sus dudas se puedan aclarar al término de la lectura.

Dos meses habían pasado después de la persecución de Nico, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y la agente especial del FBI kousaka Honoka se dirigía al departamento de policía donde hacía ya tiempo se encargó de un caso muy extraño y especial.

-Oficial. – dijo con voz serena al oficial que se encontraba en el área de archivos del departamento de policía

-Si agente. -respondió el hombre al ver a la pelinaranja, tan seria sin su particular sonrisa

-Tal vez recuerdes el caso de hace dos años. Unas chicas entraron a mi oficina en medio de la noche, una de ellas se encontraba en estado de shock y solo decía incoherencias, poco después descubrimos que sus familiares habían muerto y la chica quien la encontró vagando por las calles, se hizo responsable de ella. Recuerda ese caso oficial. – pregunto dudosa

-Por supuesto que si… Ese caso fue uno de los más extraños. -respondió el oficial al recordar dicho caso.

-Bien, entonces necesito que me entregue todos los reportes que tengan que ver con dicho caso es urgente. – pidió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-De inmediato. -respondió él oficial.

Poco después le trajeron el reporte que había solicitado abrió la carpeta y en la primera hoja se alcanzaba a ver la foto de una peli morada de 24 años aproximadamente con el nombre de Tojo Nozomi, la pelinaranja sonrió para sí misma, arranco la hoja del expediente donde traía la dirección actual dela chica, la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo del saco azul que vestía.

…

…

En el festival que se llevaban a cabo en Chiba en una de las caravanas se encontraba una linda chica de hermosos ojos carmesí iguales a sus listones con los que había sujetado su larga cabellera azabache en dos coletas, vestía un lindo vestido rosa lista para cantar, acompañada de una peli morada quien portaba los atuendos de Miko.

La música comenzó a tocar, el desfile dio inicio a su recorrido y las personas comenzaron a bailar, la pelinegra en tono una hermosa canción en honor a la deidad que estaban festejando.

 _Todos mis momentos, todos mis días…_

 _-Serán incompletos sin ti_ _…_

 _-Debes mostrar tu magia una vez mas_ _…_

 _-Debes volver de nuevo el próximo año, con seguridad_ _…_

 _-Cuando seamos bendecidos por tu presencia sentiremos paz_ _…_

 _-Ya sea en días de felicidad o de dolor_ _…_

 _-Mi corazón solo pronuncia tu nombre_ _…_

 _-Solo por ti, esta vida es placentera_ _…_

 _-Mi corazón recita tú nombre…_

 _-Cada momento que yo pienso en ti…_

 _-Tu estas en mi corazón y en mi alma…_

 _-Por ti nuestras vidas son agradables_

 _-Solo tengo días de consuelo cuando escuchas mis oraciones…_

Cantaba con alegría aquella oración por todo el recorrido la pelinegra, seguida de la Miko quien también disfrutaba de aquel desfile. Al llegar el anochecer la peli morada se encontraba sentada afueras del templo descansando debido al cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día.

-Ten come, están recién hechas -le ofreció unas bolitas de pulpo, la pelinegra quien se había separado de ella para ir a comprarlas

-Gracias. -las tomo y se dispuso a comerlas

-Has terminado de contar Nozomi. -le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Si. – respondió

-Cuanto es lo que hemos conseguido. -le pregunto ansiosa

-10682.71 mil yenes (es = $2,000 mxn) le mostro una pequeña libreta con las cuentas

\- ¿Qué? solo eso… Pero si llevo tres días cantando y mi garganta me duele mucho. – se quejó decepcionada la pelinegra. -Nada me gustaría más, que mandarte de nuevo a la universidad, pero después de la renta y la comida no me sobra más dinero. - se lamentaba la pelinegra pues se había enterado que Nozomi ere una excelente alumna quien estaba por graduarse en astronomía, sin embargo, ella no podía costear la matrícula de la joven peli morada.

-No te preocupes…. -dijo rápidamente al ver a la pelinegra exhausta

\- ¿Y porque no?…- pregunto con duda

-Veras que pronto ganaremos más dinero. -le respondió terminado de comer

-Ehhh… No me digas que.

-Así es, pronto obtendré un trabajo y te ayudare con los gastos de la casa. – la interrumpió la Miko, quien a causa del shock había perdió la cordura por varios meses, por lo que la pelinegra al hacerse responsable de ella tuvo que pagar las consultas de psicólogos para poder devolverla a la normalidad.

-A un si te dijera que no, lo harías de todos modos. -dijo un poco enojada pues ella quería que Nozomi no tuviera que pasar por aquello pues solo era una jovencita con apenas 24 años

-De no haber sido por ti… aun seguiría perdida… Muchas gracias Nicochii. – le contesto con cierta tristeza

-No agradezcas… además piensa en lo que ella me diría… "Qué maravilla tienes a mi esposa en la calle y no conforme la obligas a trabajar". - dijo exageradamente dramática para hacer reír a la peli morada.

-Hay Nicochii tú no conoces a mi Eli-chií, ella jamás diría algo como eso. -le respondió riendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-A no, entonces que me hubiera dicho. – pregunto curiosa

-Yazawa-san…. – les dijo una voz ajena a ambas

-Y como sabría mi nombre… -pregunto crédula, sin prestar atención a su alrededor

-Yazawa- san… otra vez la volvieron a llamar y esta vez le tocaron el hombro asustándola en el proceso

-Kyaaaa!...- grito asustada

-Descuida no soy un fantasma… Necesito hablar contigo -le contesto Honoka divertida por la escena

Al cabo de una hora llegaron al departamento de la pelinegra y al poco rato Nozomi se dispuso a ir a dormir pues estaba más que rendida y aduras penas logró mantenerse despierta todo el camino.

Cuando estuvieron asolas Honoka procedió a contarle todo lo del caso de "Nico" y no refiriéndose exactamente a ella, sino más bien a quien era la asesina desaparecida.

-Dígame que es lo que quiere oficial… Sabe que soy una mujer sabia… y lo soy. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la oficial, ganándose una risa por parte de la pelinaranja

-Por qué cuando mantiene cosas ocultas a su propio departamento… ¿Por qué me lo dice?... - En otras palabras, lo de "Nico" que tiene que ver ella conmigo. -pregunto desconfiada la pelinegra.

Al ver la desconfianza e ingenuidad de la pelinegra quien no le creía saco un sobre con una foto en su interior entregándosela

-Mira esto y después me terminaras de entender. -le dijo segura de sus palabras

-Pero si soy yo, ¿Qué es esto una broma? -pregunto riéndose al verse en la foto vestida de negro y con lentes obscuros.

-No. -contesto seria

\- ¿No? …No es una broma. - repitió con duda al ver el rostro serio de Honoka dejando de reírse

-Sí, no es una broma entonces ¿Qué es? – pregunto nerviosa mientras sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a comerlo

-Deseo que te conviertas en "Nico" la asesina. – le contesto seria la pelinaranja

-Por favor olvídalo… Ok. -le contesto comiendo otro caramelo

-Acabas de decirme que "esta Nico" a matado a tus mejores informantes… Después de oír eso crees que voy a aceptar el trabajo… estás loca. – dijo de manera sarcástica. -haber… ¿Dónde está Nico?... la que les dispara a todos y donde estoy yo, que nunca he visto un arma de verdad y ni se manejar una bicicleta. – le reprocho molesta

-Acepto que es un trabajo peligroso

-¿Entonces? ….

-Pero si planeamos cuidadosamente cada movimiento con cuidado será un trabajo fácil. -respondió la pelinaranja tratando de convencerla.

-Seguro… pero no es que tenga miedo ni nada, pero dime si algo me pasa…que será de ella. -dijo mirando como la peli morada dormía profundamente en el sillón.

-Comprendo, pero entiende una cosa a las personas que quiero atrapar con tu ayuda, les resulta muy fácil que chicas como Nozomi, se drogen. -Si mañana, dios no lo quiera, ella se haga adicta a ese veneno… ¿Cómo te lo perdonaras?. Recuerda que no siempre estarás a su lado y en cualquier momento volverá a caer en depresión. -le respondió razonablemente la oficial quien con ese bien justificado argumento convencería a la pelinegra

-Escucha Nico, si aceptas este trabajo me are responsable de Nozomi, le conseguiré la mejor escuela de todo Japón, tendrá su propio departamento y uno mucho más grande que este por su puesto… Todo eso puede suceder si así lo deseas.

-Tú ganas Honoka… pero dime una cosa… si la gente de Nico me atrapa y tú me entierras en un ataúd la educación de Nozomi se verá interrumpida. – pregunto la pelinegra

-su educación y su futuro como profesionista serán asegurado, te lo prometo. -dijo dando su palabra

-Ok, solo una cosa más… La cuestión es que soy Nico y no soy esa "otra Nico"…. Solo tú sabrás eso. -pregunto preocupada

-Por supuesto, así no corremos el riesgo de que se filtre información

-Gracias al cielo. -contesto aliviada

-No te preocupes no pasara nada. –contestó contenta Honoka al saber que su plan estaba dando inicio para poder atrapar a esa banda de criminales.

…

…

Por otro lado en una prisión de Hokaido se hallaba una rubia de ojos azules quien poseía una mirada obscura llena de rencor, se encontraba terminando sus últimos ejercicios de rehabilitación que ella misma se había inventado, debido a que ya habían pasado dos años desde que le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo y ahora que por fin podía mover su pierna derecha estaba más que dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su amada esposa a quien habían secuestrado y asesinado, pero sobre todo a quien la encerró en aquel despreciable lugar, sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia.

 ** _~Flash back~_**

 _En una de las cafeterías del centro de chiba se encontraba formada una rubia esperando su turno para hacer su pedido, sin embargo, un delicioso olor a jazmín invadió su olfato percatándose de que provenía de la chica que estaba formada delante suyo._

\- _"Valla que hermoso color de cabello tiene… me pregunto qué clase de shampoo usa". -se preguntó para sí misma la rubia_

\- _Siguiente por favor. -se escuchó la voz de la Barista, quien había sacado de sus pensamientos a la rubia._

\- _Este… bueno…yo…solo quiero un café por favor. -respondía insegura la peli morada_

\- _Qué clase de café gusta, tenemos varias opciones. -dijo señalando un intenso menú que lo único que hacía era confundir más a la pobre chica._

\- _Un exprés estaría bien. -respondió eligiendo un nombre al azar, sin darse cuenta que sus acciones eran observadas por la rubia._

 _A los pocos minutos le entregaron su café y se dirigió a una de las mesas cercas de la ventana, contemplo el vaso de café que había comprado tratando de adivinar si había escogido una buena opción, sin embargo, cuando le dio el primer sorbo descubrió su amargo sabor y como consecuencia su rostro se hiso una mueca de desagrado._

 _-Arhg… que amargo esta… -susurro pues a ella no le gustaban las cosas tan amargas, resignada dejo el café en la mesa._

 _-Por tu cara me imagino que no te gusto el exprés, ten mejor prueba este. – le dijo una rubia quien traía dos vasos de café y le ofrecía uno._

 _Ella sabía que no debía de beber nada que viniera de un extraño, pero a esa rubia ya la había visto desde hace un mes cuando iba camino a clases siempre la veía ir por un café, mientras ella se apresuraba a ir a clases y un día tomo suficiente valor para entrar a la cafetería y verla de cerca sin embargo, cuando llego no la vio y lamento su mala suerte pues justo el día que por fin se armaba de valor a la rubia de dio por no ir, decepcionada y con un sabor amargo literalmente, se disponía a ir a clases, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse una amable voz la hizo voltear encontrándose con la linda rubia ofreciéndole un vaso de café._

 _-No tenías por qué molestarte. -le respondió apenada a aquella hermosa rubia_

 _-No es molestia, te aseguro que este capuchino te va a gustar más. -dijo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente suyo. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué actuaba amable con aquella chica o porque la ayudaba, ella solo sabía que quería hablar con ella y saber su nombre._

 _-Gracias…- intento decir, pero se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad perfecta para saber el nombre de la rubia sin que fuera obvio._

 _-Ayase Eli encantada de conocerte. -dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano_

 _-Tojo Nozomi. – dijo correspondiendo al saludo y tomando su mano, esa mano delicada, suave y tersa que en cuanto hiso contacto con la suya sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Tú…- intento decir pues la sensación que había sentido jamás la había experimentado_

 _-Quiero decir nunca te había visto por aquí y tú acento delata que eres de otra región. -dijo Eli recobrando la compostura_

 _-Oh…valla creí que no se notaba demasiado. -dijo regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara más._

 _-Aunque es una forma de hablar muy linda. -dijo sin pensar_

 _-De verdad. -pregunto avergonzada por las palabras de la rubia, quien al darse cuenta también cambio de color su rostro._

 _-Sí, bueno yo… creo que lo es. – contesto apenada_

 _Sin embargo, el teléfono de Nozomi interrumpió del agradable momento que ambas habían formado._

 _-Fue agradable conocerte Ayase san, pero ya me tengo que ir, en otra ocasión yo invito el café. -dijo triste pues no quería separarse de la rubia, pero tenía un compromiso en la escuela que no podía perderse._

 _-Por supuesto…- dijo despidiéndose de la hermosa chica, miro su reloj se dio cuenta que también se le hacía tarde para ir al seminario que impartiría en la universidad de chiba mejor conocida como Chibadai._

 _En un seminario en tecnología satelital que impartiría el gran auditorio de la Chibadai, se encontraba una peli morada quien había dejado a su compañero de trabajo, apartando sus asientos para tan importante seminario._

 _-Como se te pudo olvidar que hoy empezaría. -le reprochaba su compañero de clases quien le había apartado un lugar_

 _-Lo siento. -se disculpaba al notar que todo el auditorio ya estaba lleno. Sinceramente no sabía que quien impartiría el seminario, solo dijeron que era una profesional especializada en sistemas de información, quien se destacaba por su intelecto al ser una de las mejores en ese campo._

 _-No puede ser… -susurro al reconocer la voz que les daba la bienvenida, era nada más y nada menos que Ayase Eli la rubia de la cafetería._

 _Después del seminario la peli morada espero para seguir hablando con la rubia._

 _\- ¿Así que estudias aquí? . -pregunto curiosa_

 _-¿Y tú quien imparte el seminario? . -contesto con otra pregunta provocando que ambas rieran por sus preguntas._

 _-Te advierto que soy muy estricta, así que tendrás que estudiar mucho entendido. – le advirtió la rubia_

 _Por supuesto Ayase-Sensei. -contesto aceptado el desafío de la rubia_

 _El tiempo paso y pronto formaron una relación muy cercana, relación que pronto se convertiría en matrimonio pues quisieron esperar a que la peli morada terminara la universidad, aunque eso no impedía que vivieran juntas como si fueran un matrimonio de verdad._

 _Solo ella sonriente, cálida, traviesa y misteriosa solo ella era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza con sus esmeraldas las cuales podían ver todo su ser, solo ella era dueña de su corazón… un corazón que desbordaba de alegría al estar a su lado._

 _…_

Una mañana normal como todas, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para despertar a aquella rubia, quien descansaba plácidamente por lo que su "esposa" una peli morada tenía la cruel tarea de despertarla para desayunar. La peli morada se acercaba suavemente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia quien empieza a reír descontroladamente mientras intenta tomar las manos de su mujer para detenerla y abrazarla.

-Basta Nozomi…- pedía entre risas

-Es hora del desayuno Elichii. -mientras era rodeada por los brazos de su esposa

-De acuerdo ya entendí, pero déjame quedarme un momento así. -pedía mientras disfrutaban de su hermosa mañana antes de que ambas se marcharan a realizar sus actividades.

En una de las compañías más importantes de la industria de joyería había contratado a Eli quien era una especialista en sistemas de seguridad, para modificar dicho sistema y ajustarlo al nuevo director de la compañía. Los ajustes eran fáciles de hacer solo tenía que registrar la huella dactilar en el sistema, programar la nueva contraseña, explicarle al director el funcionamiento del programa y tendría la tarde libre e ir a cenar con Nozomi.

Al regresar a su departamento se encontró con la puerta forzada cosa que la sobre exalto y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar alguien cubrió su cabeza con un costal negro impidiéndole la visibilidad, noqueándola al instante.

Al despertar se encontró encerrada en una caja de madera totalmente obscura.

-Hay alguien ahí. -pregunto con miedo, pues le tenía fobia a la obscuridad

-Eli… estas cómoda ahí. -pregunto una voz través de una pequeña radio que se encontraba dentro de la caja.

-¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar

-La persona que puede sacarla de este problema…ofreciéndote un trabajo claro está. – dijo entre risas.

-Qué manera más extraña de darme empleo. –respondió con ironía

-Me agradas Eli… Dime es verdad que la caja fuerte de los diamantes se abre a través de la computadora del director

-No lo sé. – se hizo la desentendida, pues su ética le impedía revelar dicha información

-¿De verdad?… eso significa que me estas mintiendo. -dijo molesto la voz

-Piensa lo que quieras… pero sácame de aquí

\- ¿Porque es sofocante? o ¿teda miedo la obscuridad?

-Sácame de aquí. -dijo con suplica pues su trauma de la infancia aun no podía superarla

-Te enviaremos a tu amada Nozomi si así lo quieres

-Noooo!... Noooo!... por favor no…por favor no…- grito desesperada pateando y golpeando la caja de madera intentando salir

-Calma Eli…relájate… solo tienes que traerme los diamantes y todo estará bien

-Antes quiero hablar con Nozomi. -dijo llorando

-Por supuesto

-Elichii. -se escuchó la voz de la peli morada asustada

-Nozomi… Lo siento mucho Nozomi, todo esto es por culpa mía -dijo con lágrimas al saber que su Nozomi se encontraba en peligro

-Te amo Elichii

-Yo también te amo Nozomi… No te preocupes todo estará bien. -la intentaba consolar

-Eso es muy dulce, pero soy diabético… ahora hablemos de negocios. La oficina de la compañía de diamantes está en el 25° piso, haremos que entres por la terraza del edificio con ayuda de los servicios y el resto depende de ti. – le daba instrucciones a la rubia quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

Por la noche Eli entro al edificio tal y como le había indicado, subió al último piso del edificio y después descendió con mucho cuidado con ayuda de una cuerda, vestía totalmente de negro, al llegar al 25° saco un cortador de cristal circular, el cual corto lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar. Cuando estuvo dentro jaqueo el sistema de seguridad, abrió la caja fuerte y en la mochila que traía metió las joyas y anillo de esmeralda que le recordó los ojos de su hermosa peli morada, tomo todo cuanto pudo de la caja y salió por el mismo camino por el que había entrado. Cuando abrió la última puerta que daba al estacionamiento un rostro sonriente la paralizo al instante.

-Detente ahí… y baja la bolsa. -se escuchó la voz de la oficial pelinaranja quien le apuntaba con el arma junto a 2 oficiales más, haciendo que la rubia bajara despacio la mochila con los diamantes.

-Te preguntaras como es que la policía se ha enterado tan rapido… verdad…- bueno té lo diré, los vecinos que viven en los condominios de enfrente pelean frecuentemente, después cuando las cosas se calman la señora sale al balcón para calmar su enojo. – le explicaba Honoka

-¿Sebes que es lo que vio hoy desde su balcón?...

-Inspectora Kousaka… Por favor escúcheme cuidadosamente. Lo que hago, lo hago sin voluntad. Alguien ha secuestrado a mi esposa. - dijo con suplica y con los ojos llorosos

-Piensas que soy una tonta. -contesto molesta por la absurda excusa que la ladrona le estaba dando

-Cuál es su nombre. -volvió a decir molesta

-Ayase Eli. - contesto con pesar, pues como le iban a creer a una ladrona

-Estas bajo arresto Ayase-san. -sentencio la pelinaranja

En un movimiento rápido la rubia empujo a Honoka a un lado y con la mochila donde traía los diamantes golpeo a los otros dos oficiales, abriéndose paso y salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad, pero la pelinaranja no iba a permitir que la ladrona se saliera con la suya, se reincorporo y corrió tras de ella.

-Ayase… detente. -grito, pero la rubia no le hizo caso, por lo que la agente presiono el gatillo disparándole en la pierna haciendo caer a la rubia quien grito del dolor, a pesar del dolor que sentía al desangrarse la rubia siguió arrastrándose por el suelo para poder escapar, sin embargo, la oficial ordeno a sus subordinados inmovilizarla mientras ella recuperaba el aliento debido a la persecución.

-Oficial, ellos mataran a mi esposa así que tengo que ir, entiende… Estoy diciendo la verdad. -gritaba mientras salvajes lagrimas bajaban por su rostro dolido, debido a que los oficiales la inmovilizaron con brusquedad.

-Puede ser, pero la ley ya no me permite ayudarte … llévensela. -dijo Honoka seria.

-¡No…Noooo!. -grito con dolor al saber el destino que le esperaba a su esposa mientras era arrastrada de aquel lugar.

Cuatro meses después Eli era visitada por su hermana menor Alisa, en una cárcel de Hokaido.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo la menor al ver a su hermana utilizando muletas debido al disparo en la rodilla, sabía que no volvería a caminar sin la ayuda de un bastón.

-Dime, ¿sabes algo sobre Nozomi? -pregunto con desesperación ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

-Lo siento. -respondió bajando la mirada pues sabía que la rubia comenzaría a llorar, partiéndole el corazón.

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

-Escúchame bien kousaka Honoka, ya no te quedan mas día en tu vida, me asegurare de terminar contigo. – dijo la rubia volviendo a sus ejercicios, puesto que en dos semanas saldría de la cárcel y se dirigiría a Tokio en busca de su anhelada venganza, pues se había enterado que la oficial pronto iría a ese lugar. Sin saber que su esposa aún seguía con vida.

…

…

Mientras tanto en una sala de hospital se encontraba Nico durmiendo plácidamente conectada a una máquina que monitoreaba sus pulsos. De pronto la puerta de la habitación dejaba ver a una pelinaranja acompañada de la pelinegra.

-Woow, ella es muy guapa hasta diría que es mi gemela, pero mi madre solo me tuvo a mí. - decía una pelinegra de dos coletas al mirar a la otra Nico dormida sorprendida por su parecido, aunque su risa desapareció al ver el rostro serio de Honoka.

-Una cosa es verla en fotografías y otra estar frente a frente… ella está viva cierto. -dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Si… el doctor la mantiene sedada. -respondió ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de la pelinegra.

-Aunque este tipo de persona no merece seguir viviendo y aun la necesito. -Nico quiero que la mires cuidadosamente y estudies sus gestos.

-Entiendo yo memorizare todo. -contesto segura, observando detenidamente a la pelinegra que dormía

-Tan pronto como acabes tu trabajo la entregare a la policía

-Entiendo. -respondió despreocupada después de todo ella era Nico la gran actriz y cantante número 1 del universo.

-En primer lugar, las marcas de Nico serán grabadas en tu cuerpo

-De acuerdo…- de pronto un clic la hizo reaccionar

-En mi o sea las cicatrices y los tatuajes… en mi hermoso cuerpo. -pregunto aterrorizada

-Si en ti. -dijo sin más Honoka sabiendo que ella era muy vanidosa.

-Los doctores de aquí pueden hacerlo sin dolor alguno. -dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡EH!... Como que no habrá dolor. -pregunto saliendo de aquel sitio

-Nico él es el doctor Kawabuchi, él se encargará de llevar a cabo toda la operación. -dijo la pelinaranja presentándole al doctor, a quien había encontrado en medio del pasillo.

\- Un gusto conocerlo. -saludo la pelinegra aun con miedo

-Todo está listo como lo planeamos. - pregunto la oficial

-Sí, solo unos exámenes preliminares y estaremos listos para empezar. -dijo revisando unos informes y retirándose para tener todo listo

-Gracias doctor. -dijo Honoka quien lo despedía con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto la pelinaranja al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la pelinegra

-No lo he escuchado antes, pero no es doloroso hacerse cicatrices. -pregunto con miedo

-No. -dijo seriamente

\- ¿Cómo puedo? . -intento persuadir a la pelinaranja

-Me olvide decirte, conseguí que Nozomi entrara a estudiar en el Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Japón. -dijo para distraer a la pelinegra y evitar que se arrepintiera a último momento

-Nacional… parece buena debido a su nombre… Es una delas mejores. -dijo con alegría

-Si es la mejor... Ahora no te preocupes por Nozomi y concéntrate en tu trabajo -le sugirió la pelinaranja

-Ok…ok. -contesto feliz

-Mira te contare todo lo que se, te lo diré, después de eso tengo una idea, cuando Nico, ósea tú vea a sus colegas estarás herida y enferma y habrás perdido la memoria, cuando sepas todo acerca de la vida de Nico es cuando…

-Recuperare la memoria. -dijo la pelinegra interrumpiéndola y sacando un caramelo que estaba a punto de meterlo en su boca, cuando Honoka se lo impidió

-A Nico no le gustan las cosas dulces. –le sentencio seriamente

-No… Nico no come dulces… No es bueno que lo haga. -dijo con tristeza al tirar su caramelo a la basura

-Vamos Nico nos esperan. -le animo Honoka

La pelinegra entro a la sala de operaciones donde el médico y las enfermeras ya tenían todo preparado, se recostó

-No me va a doler verdad doctor. -pregunto nerviosa al ver el pequeño láser que tenía el doctor en sus manos.

En lo absoluto. -contesto girándose y verla de frente para calmarla sin embargo la pelinegra ya se había desmayado. Enseguida la anestesiaron después el doctor comenzó con la operación para hacerle las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía Nico en el rostro y cuerpo.

-Dígame doctor cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que se recupere. -pregunto Honoka quien después de seis horas regreso al hospital, debido a que aun tenía que arreglar los preparativos para el plan.

-Solo démosle 48 horas y Nico será toda suya oficial. -le respondió el doctor

-Buen trabajo Kawabuchi.

-Doctor Kawabuchi, valla inmediatamente a la habitación número uno, es una emergencia. -se escuchó por el parlante de los pasillos interrumpiendo la pequeña platica con la oficial

-Oh por dios. -respondió asustado

\- ¿Que pasa? Kawabuchi

-Esa es la habitación donde se encuentra la otra Nico. -dijo saliendo apresuradamente en dirección a la habitación, cuando llego varias enfermeras estaban reunidas intentando hacer algo por la paciente

-Que es lo que pasó. -pregunto haciéndose paso entre las enfermeras junto a Honoka preocupada

-Al parecer tiene un ataque al corazón, le respondió una de ellas

-Le han dado un anti estabilizante a la paciente. -pregunto intentando calmar las convulsiones

-Si doctor, 2ml de adrenalina. -le respondieron sujetando el cuerpo de Nico quien no dejaba de moverse producto del ataque que sufría y su mirada desesperada no dejaban de ver a la peli naranja quien solo miraba desconcertada todo lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-Cuál es la presión arterial

-220/110 doctor

-No…no… Nico… maldición. -decía el doctor notando que el cuerpo de Nico dejo de moverse intentando reanimarla presionando su pecho, sin embargo, al escuchar el Piiiii…. del monitor de pulsos, todos en el cuarto entendieron que Nico había muerto.

-Honoka lo siento. – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la oficial sorprendida por lo sucedido

-Escucha Kawabuchi, ni tú, ni nadie sabrá de este accidente entendido. -dijo seria debido a que no había esperado ese resultado pues en la camilla se encontraba inerte la más peligrosa asesina de toda Asia.

-El éxito de mi plan yace en que este accidente se mantenga en secreto… Kawabuchi es solo cuestión de pocos días, para que pueda acabar con todo esto. -dijo seria la pelinaranja saliendo


	4. Chapter 4

He aquí la actualización...

 ** _ ** _Nota:_**_** _El robo de identidad, se produce cuando una persona adquiere, transfiere, posee o utiliza información personal de una persona física o jurídica de forma no autorizada, con la intención de robarles atreves de la tarjeta de crédito, efectuar o vincularlo con algún fraude u otro delito._

 ** _Love Live School Idol no me pertenece._**

...

...

...

Mientras en Hokaido una rubia apoyada en un bastón, salía de prisión en busca de su tan anhelada venganza, dos días de viaje fue lo que tardo para volver a su antiguo departamento en Chiva, donde encontró todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas de lo que aún quedaba de sus cosas y su tristeza aumento cuando vio la fotografía donde ella y Nozomi se encontraban en las afueras del tempo Narita-san donde ambas sonreían felizmente.

Sus días de felicidad, de alegría y dicha se habían esfumado al haber perdido a la mujer por la cual valía la pena seguir viviendo, esa que con solo pronunciar su nombre aceleraba y detenía sus latidos y que ahora se había ido para siempre.

Paso sus temblorosos dedos sobre el cuadro quitando el polvo que lo cubrían, lo tomo con mucho cuidado, lo presiono contra su pecho y unas gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos mientras se dejaba caer al piso, pues sus fuerzas se habían ido.

….

…

….

Días después del incidente en el hospital, la agente especial Sonoda Umi recibía una llamada anónima informándole sobre el paradero exacto de cierta criminal. La peli azul se puso en contacto con varios oficiales e ir en busca de la criminal. Minutos más tardes los oficiales encontraron un edificio en ruinas, que actualmente era habitado por vagabundos y de entre las personas se encontraba una pelinegra inconsciente con una venda en la cabeza y con leves golpes en la cara producto de un accidente, la peli azul al reconocerla ordeno a su equipo a trasladarla al hospital general de Tokio pues tenerla con vida era de suma importancia.

Mientras tanto en Chiva en una gran mansión en se encontraban todos reunidos escuchando la información que Hiroshi el jefe de la organización había logrado obtener sobre la aparición de la pelinegra, gracias a su gran red de informantes.

-Los doctores dicen que Nico perdió la memoria… Ella no sabe nada sobre su vida antes del accidente -dijo serio el pelinegro. -Tenemos que rescatarla. – ordeno el jefe quien les hablaba atravesó de un monitor de la sala principal.

-Tienes razón, Pero ¿cómo? -pregunto Erena tratando de analizar la situación

-El pasaporte que se encontró en su automóvil es de Malasia y por ley deben de llevarla allá, para ser juzgada.

-No se preocupe Hiroshi-sama, el trabajo se hará se lo aseguro. -dijo una pelirroja quien ya había ideado un plan para rescatarla.

-Estas segura de que podrás hacerlo. -pregunto curiosa una peli cobriza

-Confíen en mí, traeré de vuelta a Nico. -volvió a decir con seguridad

-En ese caso dispones de todos los recursos que necesites. – dijo aliviada la peli gris, pues cuando se trataba de traer de vuelta al amor de su vida nada era suficiente

-Tsubasa y Anju irán contigo, así el plan no fallara. -ordenaba Erena a lo que las nombradas asintieron

Al día siguiente varias patrullas rodeaban el hospital general de Tokio, en una camilla salía una inconsciente Nico debido a los sedantes que le habían suministrado, para subirla a una ambulancia que la llevaría al aeropuerto y sacarla del país.

Honoka y Umi escoltarían de cerca la ambulancia donde se encontraba Nico, mientras otras cuatro patrullas las seguirían de cerca.

La ambulancia partió del hospital, paso por un corto túnel, todo marchaba sin contratiempos hasta que se adentraron a una autopista con puentes, donde una pelirroja los estaba esperando, vestía completamente de blanco sobre una motocicleta modelo Monster 821 Stripe de color negro con rojo, al localizar la ambulancia encendió la motocicleta y dio inicio a su plan maestro. Poco después de haberse adentrado en la autopista se dieron cuenta que el camino se encontraba bloqueado por un accidente automovilístico pues un tráiler se había volcado, enseguida un camión de carga que era conducido por Tsubasa se estaciono detrás de ellos bloqueándoles el camino en caso de querer retroceder, después Anju descendió de la camioneta para lanzar bombas de humo, impidiéndoles la visibilidad a las patrullas, enseguida diez motociclistas vestidos igual que la pelirroja aparecieron armados con ametralladoras automáticas listos para disparar a los oficiales, pero como ese no era el caso solo los tenían amenazados. Cuando todo estaba bajo control la pelirroja hacia su gran aparición, se bajó de la moto e inmovilizo al conductor de la ambulancia, después con ayuda de Tsubasa y Anju sujetaron la ambulancia con cables de acero, luego con ayuda de una grúa montada sobre camión que se encontraba en el puente de arriba alzo a la ambulancia por indicación de la pelirroja quien también era llevada arriba de la ambulancia, una vez arriba en el puente quito los cables de acero y se puso en marcha a la mansión, cuando la pelirroja estuviera lo suficientemente lejos Tsubasa y Anju dieron al orden de retirarse, no sin antes dispararles a las llantas de las patrullas y evitar que los persiguieran.

Por la tarde una pelinegra acababa de despertar en una gran habitación donde todo le resultaba tan desconocido, mientras una peli gris se encontraba velando de sus sueños todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunto al verla sorprendida

\- Bien supongo... aunque no lo gro recordar nada – dijo sin muchos ánimos pues en verdad se encontraba cansada por todos aquellos procesos clínicos.

\- Note preocupes yo te ayudare a recordar. -dijo con una amable sonrisa y ayudándola a reincorporarse en el respaldo de la cama, después de esa corta conversación se escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando ver a una peli violeta y una pelirroja.

-Bienvenida a casa Nico. -dijo la peli violeta al ver que la pelinegra volteaba sorprendida, sin saber que decir

-Así es, tú nombre es Nico y yo soy Erena… Está es Maki y la que está a tú lado es Kotori; todas trabajamos juntas para Hiroshi Nohara. – presento la peli violeta

\- ¿Recuerdas a Hiroshi Nohara? .- pregunto curiosa, pero solo tuvo el rostro desesperado y confundida de Nico como respuesta

-Será mejor que la dejes descansar. -se escuchó la voz de una peli gris quien amablemente la tomo del rostro y peino sus cabellos rebeldes tranquilizando a la pelinegra

-Tranquila Nico yo cuidare de ti. -dijo con dulzura tomándola de la mano haciéndole entender a Erena que se retirara de aquel lugar, sin notar que la pelirroja las miraba con fastidio.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación, la peli gris le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-Aquí tienes esto te ayudara a relajarte. -dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

\- ¿Dime porque te preocupas tanto por mí?. –pregunto nerviosa al estar a solas con una chica tan dulce y tierna

-Por qué eres mi persona especial y te amo demasiado. -dijo sujetándole la mano para hacerle sentir sus sentimientos

-Disculpa que te haya olvidado Kotori. -contesto con pesar

-Descuida verás que pronto me recordaras y todo volverá a la normalidad. -dijo soltándose de su mano para salir de la habitación, cuando por sorpresa la voz ve la pelinegra la detuvo antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta.

-Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche. – pidió sonrojada

-Por supuesto. -dijo volviendo y acomodándose al lado de su amada Nico, a quien había extrañado mucho, sin sospechar que ese era el inicio del plan de aquella pelinegra.

 ** _~Flash back~_** ****

Hace 6 años por las calles lluviosas de Tokio se encontraba una pelinegra caminando con dificultades por los callejones obscuros, pues el negocio que haría en la cuidad había salido mal y a pesar del caos logro matar a todos esos que la habían traicionaron, sin embargo, en un descuido una bala la había alcanzado a herirle un costado ya llevaba 20 minutos intentando buscar un lugar donde pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia, desafortunadamente la pérdida de sangra la había comenzado a ver borroso y estaba empezando a sentirse débil por lo que decidió descansar un momento en aquel callejón.

-Maldición…-se quejó mientras presionaba su herida e intentar parar la hemorragia, y fue entonces que vio como dos sujetos jalaban a una chica dentro del callejón para asaltarla.

-Por favor…déjenme ir ya les he dado todo lo que tengo. -suplicando para que no le hicieran daño.

-Te dejaremos ir cuando nos hayamos divertido un poco contigo. -fue lo que dijo el que parecía ser el jefe

-No por favor no…- intento suplicar, pero aquel tipo la abofeteo y buscamente desgarro su blusa, la pobre chica intentaba zafarse del agarre, pues sentía su asqueroso aliento sobre su cuello y sus manos la comenzaron a tocarle los pechos, mientras sentía la erección del sujeto en su cuerpo.

-Ayuda…por favor ayúdenme. -gritaba llorando desesperadamente aquella chica

-Grita todo lo que quieras lindura, nadie vendrá a ayudarte. -dijo el tipo que la sujetaba por detrás

Entonces cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando vio como el tipo que tenía enfrente comenzaba a desabrocharse el pentalón para hacer lo inevitable, sin embargo, escucho como algo caía al agua acumulada por la lluvia y sintió como el agarre se suavizaba y era aventada al piso.

-Jefe…que le pasa jefe. -dijo el otro tipo asustado mientras corría al lado de su jefe

Cuando abrió los ojos para saber que estaba pasando vio al tipo que la intento abusar se encontraba tirado en el suelo y la sangre que brotaba de él comenzaba a hacerse un gran charco, la chica asustada se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de miedo.

-Hacen mucho ruido. -fue lo único que dijo una sombra que salía de lo más profundo del callejón dejando ver a una pelinegra.

-Lo has matado maldita. -dijo intentando abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra quien al tenerlo cerca le disparo en el pecho matándolo de inmediato.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, sino quieres que también te mate. -dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared sin fuerzas, pues ya había perdido mucha sangre

-Gra…gracias. -respondió con miedo a su salvadora, pero cuando estuvo por irse vio como esta también caía al piso inconsciente.

Cuando corrió a su lado sintió su cuerpo frio y logro ver una gran herida en el costado derecho

-Por favor resiste. -dijo mientras la sacaba de aquel callejón y la llevaba a su casa que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Una mañana la pelinegra abría los ojos en una habitación adornada delicadamente que parecían ser costosas. Intento levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor la hizo volver a recostarse, pues veía como una gran venda cubría su costado.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco más aun no ha cerrado bien la herida. -dijo una peli gris quien entraba a la habitación con una charola de comida

-¿Quién eres tú?. -pregunto con recelo mientras le apuntaba con su arma que se encontraba en el burro

-Puedes llamarme Mitzuki. -dijo la peli gris

-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente. -pregunto bajando el arma

-Cuatro días. -respondió mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y colocaba la charola en sus piernas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto una vez que la pelinegra terminara su desayuno

-Nico. -fue lo único que dijo

-Bueno Nico-chan, es hora de cambiar los vendajes. -dijo mientras se dirigía al botiquín que tenía en el baño

-Que es lo que quieres de mí. -pregunto directamente pues la pelinegra odiaba los rodeos

-Nada solo quiero que te recuperes, es como una forma de agradecimiento. -respondió con seguridad mientras comenzaba a cambiar los vendajes. La pelinegra no dijo nada pues a un tenía muchas dudas sobre esa chica y sabía que confiarse seria un error.

Al anochecer la pelinegra decidió abandonar el lugar cuando la chica ya estaba dormida, camino con cautela hacia la salida, pero antes de poder tocar el picaporte este comenzó a moverse solo, pues quienes estaban afuera lo estaban forzando para entrar.

-Maldición de seguro saben que estoy aquí. -dijo regresando a la sala donde la peli gris dormía plácidamente y le tapó la boca con brusquedad para despertarla

-Shuu…-dijo al ver su rostro de miedo. -Ven conmigo y hagas ruido. -susurro mientras la jalaba hacia la salida y se ocultaron detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a tres sombras que portaban armas de alto calibre.

-No sabemos cómo lo hiciste Mitzuki, pero ahora es tu turno de morir. -decía una voz furiosa comenzando a disparar por todo el lugar destruyéndolo todo en medio de la obscuridad de entre todo el caos ambas salían de la casa.

-"Así que no venían por mí". -pensó mientras corría junto a la peli gris a quien sostenía de la mano

-Se está escapando. -grito uno que las vio salir y comenzó a dispararles

\- Síganla. -ordeno otro siguiéndoles el paso

Cuando los perdieron de vista, Nico rompió el vidrio de un auto se metió, corto los cables y lo encendió dispuesta a salir de ahí

-Espera no me abandones… Solo una vez más…por favor ayúdame. -le suplico, no entendía porque, pero sabía que esa pelinegra era la única que podía salvarla de aquel mundo de mentiras en el que vivía.

-Escucha niña no sé lo que hiciste y no me interesa, te metiste en esto tu sola y te sales sola. -dijo poniendo en marcha el auto. -dejando a la chica a su suerte

-Claro…que ingenua. -dijo dolida por aquellas palabras de la pelinegra

-Ahí está. -se escuchó una voz a su espalda, cuando lo escucho corrió a esconderse. -Alto ahí. -volvió a decir mientras disparaba aun lado deteniéndola en el proceso.

-Creíste que podías engañarnos dándonos tarjetas falsas. -dijo molesto aventándole en el -proceso varias tarjetas de crédito en el rostro

-No se dé que hablas yo he cumplido. -se defendió

-No mientras. -grito mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza ya harto de la peli gris

Pero el re chillido de unas llantas lo hicieron voltear para encontrarse con una pelinegra quien al haberlo distraído le apunto en la cabeza, matándolo al instante

-Que estas esperando sube. -grito mientras le abría la puerta a la peli gris, quien corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Los otros dos tampoco dieron pelea, es mejor irnos antes de que la policía llegue. - dijo arrancando el auto.

-Por qué volviste. -pregunto cuando ya llevaban 5 kilómetro recorridos

-Velo como una forma de agradecimiento. -dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino

-Déjame en cualquier gasolinera. -pidió con tristeza

-Porque te seguían esos tipos. -pregunto curiosa

-No es asunto tuyo. -respondió seria

-Eso me hubieras dicho antes de matarlos. -respondió con ironía.

-Soy una roba identidades. -dijo sin mas

-Ahora entiendo porque había una impresora de credenciales en tu casa. -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. -Vas a decirme tu nombre o seguirlas ocultándomelo. -pregunto sin dejar de mirar el camino

-No lo sé… -respondió con tristeza

-No me digas, has estado tanto tiempo en el negocio que ya no te acuerdas. -dijo burlándose de la peli gris

-No tengo una identidad, no sé quién soy, solo sé que me encontraron en un orfanato a los 5 años, pero no había registro de mi nacimiento… por eso a los 15 años empecé a robar las identidades de aquellos que lo tenían todo. -contesto furiosa mientras las traicioneras lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-En ese caso te gustaría trabajar para mí, tus habilidades son buenas y desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo sería un desperdicio, que me dices. - dijo sonriendo encantadoramente, extendiéndole la mano

Sabía que estaba entregándole su alma al diablo, pero ese diablo fue la única quien la salvo y no la juzgó.

-De acuerdo. -respondió tomando esa mano tibia que le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad

Los meses pasaron y Mitzuki había demostrado ser una eficaz aliada pues ella se encargaba de realizar los pasaportes, licencias de conducir todo lo que necesitaba Nico cuando salía de viaje, facilitando en gran medida su trabajo aun poner en riesgo su vida directamente, se sentía protegida.

Así paso un año y ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida cómoda que le había ofrecido Nico en aquella mansión y sin darse cuanta se había enamorado perdidamente de la pelinegra quien la hacía reír cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer. Un día la peligra regreso con un sobre amarillo y se lo entregó a la peli gris.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto sorprendida de que Nico le obsequiara algo

-Ábrelo y luego me dices. -ordeno seria

Al abrir el sobre encontró un registro de nacimiento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazando en el proceso a la pelinegra

-Bienvenida a casa Minami Kotori. -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera

-Estoy en casa Nico-chan. -respondió con alegría, enamorándose más de aquella pelinegra, quien también se había enamorado de aquella chica dulce y solo quería hacerla feliz.

 ** _~Fin del Flash back~_**

Mientras en la comisaria de la ciudad se encontraban discutiendo Honoka y Umi sobre lo sucedido.

-No lo puedo creer a pesar de toda la seguridad que teníamos como se pudieron llevar a Nico. -decía frutada la joven agente peli azul. -El testimonio de Nico podría haber expuesto a el circulo criminal que hemos estado buscando. -dijo con enojo

-¿Pero que puede decirnos Nico cuando no recuerda nada? -Ahora no creo que les sirva a ellos tampoco. -respondió con calma Honoka

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -pregunto intentando saber si Honoka había descubierto algo nuevo del caso

-Umi-chan, quien hizo esto trabaja para Hiroshi o para sus enemigos. -explico con lógica la pelinaranja

\- ¿Cómo quién?

\- ¿Cómo? ...Géminis. -respondió insegura Honoka

\- ¡¿Dónde está Géminis?! -pregunto aún más irritada por la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas su amiga. -Lo has visto, ¿Tenemos alguna foto de él?... No!..- Por favor Honoka concéntrate..- dijo recobrando la paciencia. -La memoria no es algo que cuando se pierde, no se pueda recuperar, es solo cuestión de tiempo. -dijo antes de salir de la oficina de su amiga, quien solo se mantenía en silencio.

Dos días después del rescate de la pelinegra esta salía del baño envuelta en una bata blanca y con el cabello aun mojado, sabía que tenía que prepararse para su adiestramiento con armas de fuego que sería impartido por la bella pelirroja, quien desde que llego a la casa la miraba intensamente, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo bien. -dejaba salir un suspiro la pelinegra al ingresar a su recamara

\- Si soy yo quien te enseñara ten por seguro que no fallaras. -dijo la voz de una pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Nico

\- Por…por supuesto. -dijo nerviosa al verse expuesta

\- Aquí tienes. -dijo mostrándole una caja dorada que contenía a su fiel compañera una 9mm beretta de plata, la cual estaba impacienté de volver a las manos de su ama

\- Esto… esto es mío. -hablo sorprendida y tomando la pistola con cuidado de las manos de la pelirroja, quien sintió las suaves manos de la pelinegra.

\- Si, verte sin ella es como si no fueras Nico. – respondió seria, por lo que en un movimiento veloz la pelinegra tomo el arma y mirándola amenazadoramente le apunto en la cabeza a Maki, quien se sorprendió por la reacción de Nico.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? -pregunto sonriendo por haber asustado a la será pelirroja

\- Peligrosa. -contesto recobrando la compostura al verse engañada por aquella pelinegra quien no borraba su sonrisa.

\- En ese caso deja termino de arreglarme y enseguida iré al campo de entrenamiento. -dijo dirigiéndose a su guardarropa.

La pelinegra había descubierto la manera de vengarse de Maki-chan pues el haberla visto sorprendida le había gustado.

-Presta atención es importante que tomes el arma con fuerza, de lo contrario el impacto puede ser mucho y termines lastimándote. -explicaba la pelirroja mientras hacia una demostración de cómo debía hacerlo

-De acuerdo. -contesto mientas la imitaba, pero al poco rato de hacerlo el arma había caído de sus manos

\- Que patética te vez. -respondió sin cuidado burlándose de la pelinegra

\- Oye que esperabas… te dije que no recordaba cómo diablos disparar, es como si nunca hubiera visto un arma entiendes. -se defendió enojada la pelinegra recogiendo el arma del suelo

\- Por eso te dije que prestaras atención, esta es la última vez que te enseño. -dijo fastidiada mientras se posicionaba detrás de Nico y le enseñaba el modo correcto

\- Espera… que…que estás haciendo. -respondió nerviosa al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja muy cerca del suyo y el aroma embriagante la comenzaba a marear al sentir demasiada vergüenza

\- Pon atención. -volvía a decir seria, debido a que Maki no estaba ahí para ser la niñera de Nico

\- Te estoy poniendo atención. -respondió tratando de recobrar la compostura pues no podía dejar al descubierto su plan y con todas sus fuerzas intento concentrarse.

Al cabo de un par de horas la pelinegra se encontraba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente.

\- Valla parece que eres buena. -la felicito la pelirroja, debido a que Nico había hecho un gran avance

\- Bueno habías dicho que era imposible que fallara si eras tú quien me enseñaba. -respondió sonriéndole agradecidamente

\- Que esperabas, soy la mejor en esto. -dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

\- Sabes tengo una duda… dime Maki-chan, tú y yo…éramos…- intento preguntar la pelinegra, pero el estar cerca de esa chica la ponía sumamente nerviosa

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!…jamás tuvimos algo así, Kotori es la única. -respondió apresuradamente y totalmente sonrojada, pues no quería que la pelinegra se imaginara cosas que no eran.

\- He!...-Espera, no me mal entiendas, yo me refiriera a trabajar juntas en equipo. -respondió sonrojada hasta las orejas al igual que Maki formando entre ellas un incómodo silencio que fue roto por una dulce voz ajena a ambas.

\- Parece que les ha ido bien el entrenamiento. -dijo Kotori son riéndoles

\- Con Maki-chan como maestra los resultados son rápidos. -respondió orgullosa de sí misma la pelinegra

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Nico-chan, pero recuerda que tienes que alimentarte adecuadamente para seguir teniendo buenos resultados. –dijo tomándole la mano y llevándola dentro de la mansión

\- Por supuesto. -contesto dejándose llevar por la amable peli gris

\- Gracias por todo Maki-chan, pero ahora yo me encargare de Nico. -dijo despidiéndose si borrar su sonrisa

\- Claro. -fue lo único que pudo responder la pelirroja, ya que juraría haber visto muy enojada a Kotori o mejor dicho celosa, por lo que empezaría a tener cuidado de la peli gris.

Después de tres semanas de arduo entrenamiento Nico por fin era apta para poder acceder a información delicada e importante para la organización, por lo cual Erena la mando a llamar.

-Adónde vamos. -pregunto curiosa al entrar por un pasillo subterráneo

-Iremos al lugar más importante de la mansión. -respondió seria

Al llegar se encontraron con una gran puerta de acero de alrededor 30cm de grosor y que solo podía ser abierta con las huellas de Erena. Al entrar Nico, se sorprendió pues dentro había millones de dólares perfectamente acomodados, reliquias costosas y todo tipo de tesoros valuados en millones cada uno.

Erena al notar lo sorprendida que se encontraba la pelinegra negó con la cabeza pues eso solo era una pequeña parte de lo que en verdad poseían, se dirigió a la caja fuerte y extrajo una pequeña cajita y se lo mostro a la pelinegra.

-Esto es lo que realmente quiero mostrarte. -dijo poniendo un pequeño disco en la mesa de cristal sacándola de su sorpresa

\- Que es esto. -pregunto examinando aquel objeto entre sus manos

\- Ese disco contiene, nuestros contactos, cuentas bancarias y contraseñas, es decir todo lo que somos está ahí guardado, tú misma lo hiciste y lo pusiste dentro de la caja fuerte. -dijo mirándola seriamente.

\- Comprendo. -respondió entendiendo la importancia de aquel pequeño disco

\- Puedes llevártelo, tal vez algo de lo que hay dentro te haga recordar algo. -dijo Erena mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Tal vez lo haga. -respondió guardando el disco en su bolsillo y ocultando su felicidad pues ese era su boletó de salida de aquel lugar.

Más tarde en su habitación reviso cuidadosamente aquel disco y efectivamente tal y como lo había dicho Erena, lo contenía todo, así que decidió informarle a Honoka de ese gran descubrimiento.

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Honoka tomando una ducha cuando escucho sonar su celular, intento dejarlo pasar pues acababa aplicarse el shampoo, pero recordó a Nico y se apresuró a salir aun con espuma en la cabeza y tomo la llamada al ver que efectivamente era la pelinegra quien la llamaba

-Sí, Nico dime. -respondió seria mientras intentaba cubrirse con una toalla

-Detective ya se suficiente de Nico. -dijo en voz baja vigilando que nadie la escuchara. -Ya puede volver mi memoria. -pregunto curiosa

-Bien, pero debemos hacer esto con el mayor cuidado. -respondió la pelinaranja

Estoy de acuerdo, si no puedes perder la memoria sin ningún motivo, entonces no debería volver sin ningún motivo tampoco. -explico lógicamente su punto de vista

Entonces mañana inventa una excusa y ve al lugar que acordamos. -dijo feliz de que todo marchara de maravilla

~ ** _continuará~…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno sé que no tengo perdón por tardar en actualizar esta historia o las otras, pero hago en intento de poder escribirlas, porque me gusta que les gusten.

Pero me persiguen una serie de desgracias…(enserio sin exagerar) pues mi maquina había muerto afortunadamente siempre hago respaldos y mi tiempo se ha reducido considerable mente al estar enfrente del ordenador… ya saben órdenes del doctor… en fin espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Nota:_** las letras en negritas es cuando anta y lo demás es la descripción de sus acciones, pero no confundirlos.

Al siguiente día la pelinegra decidió salir sola y mirar los alrededores del lugar.

\- -Se puede saber a dónde vas. -pregunto una seria Erena quien la miraba salir de la misión

\- -He estado encerrada en la mansión por más de un mes y necesito un poco de aire fresco. -respondió con seguridad para no levantar sospechas.

\- -Está bien, pero, te escoltaran Tsubasa y Maki, no podemos arriesgar a que la policía te vea entendido. -ordeno la peli Violeta.

\- -En ese caso yo también iré. -contesto una sonriente peli gris, quien acababa de unirse a la reunión.

\- -Solo era un paseo…pero, en fin. -dijo Nico resignada al verse acorralada y si no quería que nadie supiera de su plan tenía que seguir acatando las ordenes.

A los pocos minutos dos deportivos plateados se encontraban estacionados en una gran ladera que daba una buena vista a toda la ciudad. Mientras que Kotori se encontraba hablando con Tsubasa sobre los preparativos que darían lugar a una bienvenida oficial para Nico, pues en ese evento se presentarían todos y cada uno de los miembros más importantes de la organización y claro todo tenía que ser prefecto y quien mejor que la peli gris para organizarlo.

\- La pelinegra quien se había separado del grupo se sentía maravillada por ese paisaje del que solo había visto en libros, sin duda ahora que tenía la oportunidad de apreciar aquella vista sentía que de alguna manera debía agradecer a la persona a quien estaba suplantando, tan concentrada estaba que no se percató cuando alguien se le acerco y tomo su hombro con delicadeza.

\- -Dime ¿A quién…Esperas? -pregunto curiosa Maki quien había aprovecho para acercarse a la pelinegra debido a que desde que habían llegado al lugar, podía ver claramente que la pelinegra parecía una niña al observar aquel paisaje que para ella solo era un puño de edificios cubiertos de smog.

\- -¿Tal vez? a ti. -respondió sonriendo al estar extasiada por la vista, de pronto y sin previo aviso le acaricio el pelo, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja y sobre todo sonrojar.

\- -Tienes algo en el pelo. -volvió a sonreír la pelinegra mientras le mostraba aquella traviesa hoja. -Has hecho mucho por mi jamás lo olvidare. -dijo volviendo su vista a la ciudad

\- -Aún queda mucho por hacer. – respondió reprochándole a Nico pues de alguna forma siempre intentaba escaparse de los entrenamientos.

\- -Así es. -dijo Nico sonriendo captando la indirecta de la pelirroja.

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta un extraño juego de coqueteos sutiles se había formado alrededor de ellas.

De pronto el sonido de las sirenas acercándose rompió con aquel circulo y los cuatro subieron lo más rápido a los autos, Nico y Maki partieron primero seguidos de Tsubasa y Kotori, la policía aún no daba señales de aparecer por lo que decidieron separarse, justo cuando Nico entro a un túnel una patrulla la comenzó a seguir y esa patrulla era manejada ni más ni menos que por la oficial Kousaka Honoka.

La persecución duro unos 15 minutos pues Nico aumento la velocidad del convertible a más de 300km/h, rebasando a una fila de trailers de carga que utilizaría como escudo para pasar al otro lado y salir en una desviación de donde estaba segura la oficial no podría alcanzarla por más que lo intentara, por su parte Maki se encontraba asustada debido a que Nico se veía nerviosa y no sabía si en algún momento perdería el control. Todo paso tan rápido que para cuando Maki se diera cuenta ya había escapado de la policía y al final todo había resultado como la pelinegra lo había planeado.

\- -¡Nico! …¡Nico!…¡Nico!. -volvió a llamar a la pelinegra, pero esta no respondía pues estaba tan centrada en el camino. -¡Nico!. -volvió a llamar con más fuerza y esta vez Nico volteo a ver la cara desconcertada de Maki, solo se puso a reír mientras volvía acelerar el deportivo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para volver a la mansión.

Una vez en la mansión cuando acababan de llegar Nico y Maki todos esperaban impacientes de lo que ambas tenían que contarles.

\- -No es la primera vez que mi cuerpo recuerda lo que tiene que hacer cuando hay peligro yo…comencé a recordar TODO…¡TODO!...- les dijo la buena noticia con euforia. -Quien soy… Quienes son ustedes…Tsubasa, Anju, Maki, Mi dulce Kotori. -pronuncio con alegría mientras tomaba la mano de la peli gris y depositaba un beso.

Por otro lado, Maki la miraba feliz, estaba feliz de que Nico había vuelto, la forma en que contaba lo recién sucedido la hacían sentir orgullosa de que sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado.

\- -Recordar el nombre de tus amigos es una cosa… En nuestro negocio es más importante saber el nombre de tus enemigos. -dijo de una manera muy seria Erena quien le había ofrecido un vaso de wiski a la pelinegra acabando en el proceso con su alegría.

\- -¿De que enemigo hablas Erena? -pregunto la pelinegra mientras su rostro cambio drásticamente por uno realmente serio y sus ojos se mostraban inexpresivos.

\- -Géminis, la oficial Kousaka, aquel guarda espaldas en el que confiabas o la mujer que termino por traicionarnos a todos Hoshizora Rin… Realmente disfrute matarlos a todos esos que intentaron hacerse llamar mis enemigos – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Al oír esas palabras por parte de la pelinegra, su odio volvió a regresarla a la normalidad, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se había estremecido por la furia que guardaba dentro y se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida para sentir un poco de cariño hacia Nico, la misma Nico que le había arrebatado a su familia.

\- -Deberíamos de hacer una celebración. -volvió a proponer la peli gris mientras alzaba una copa de vino y terminar con esa fastidiosa conversación, total lo importante era que su querida pelinegra estaba a su lado.

\- -¡Ho si!… **_"I am back" …-_** dijo mientras chocaba la copa con su hermosa novia y una sonrisa llena de soberbia adornaba su rostro.

A los pocos días la fiesta se organizó y todos y cada uno de los integrantes y negociadores de la organización se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón de fiestas a excepción del fundador Hiroshi Nohara pues este último se encontraba fuera del país.

El champagne y toda clase de bebidas abundaba por doquier la música era suave, los exquisitos bocadillos eran repartidos por los meseros, mientras los invitados esperaban en las pequeñas mesas rodeados de hermosas bailarinas quienes estaban ahí con el propósito de entrenenerlos esperando a la estrella de honor, de pronto las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a una imponente Nico quien vestía una pantalón negro y blusa de igual color y un saco cuello mao aterciopelado color azul marino eso si sin olvidar su características gafas oscuras.

Al entrar saludo primero a Erena después a todos los demás invitados, la música cambio drásticamente por algo más movido mientras comenzaba a cantar por todo el salón.

 ** _~Todas las personas del mundo~_** -canto mientras agarraba una gran botella de champagne bebiendo directamente de ella hasta la mitad para después dejarla caer mientras el cristal se rompía y dejaba correr su contenido llamando así más la atención de todos los presentes **_~Contengan el aliento en su corazón una vez más~_** Las bailarinas lentamente fueron a su lado mientras que Nico se sentaba en un gran sofá exclusivamente para ella **_~Volví de nuevo, trayendo conmigo mucho escandalo_** ~ de pronto era rodeada por todas esas mujeres quienes en realidad estaban ahí para complacer a Nico.

La pelinegra volteo a mirar a su linda novia peli gris quien no perdía detalle de lo estaba pando y solo movió la cabeza en negación pues conocía demasiado bien a Nico, como para saber que todo aquel show era solo para hacerse notar.

 ** _~Mira quien volvió~_** levantándose del sillón para estar en el centro del salón **_~Mira quien volvió a conquistar el mundo una vez más_** ~ mientras se quitaba los lentes y se los arrojaba a algún tipo ** _¿Sobre quién están todas las miradas~_** señalando a una sonriente Kotori ** _~¿Por quién todos los brazos están abiertos~_** volviendo a señalar pero esta vez a Erena quien le siguió el juego divertida de aquel show **_~¿Quién es ese ser caritativo que llego?~_** cantaron en coro las bailarinas **_~Reconozcan me todos soy ¡NICO! ~_**

La fiesta estaba en todo su clímax cuando una despampanante y una sensual pelirroja robo las miradas de todos los presentes, su vestido de noche era de un exquisito color rojo sin escote, había entrado por las puertas principales contorneándose con total seducción en su andar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pelinegra a quien también había hipnotizado. Sus ojos se habían encontrado y la satisfacción de poder atraer esa mirada violeta que deseaba estar a su lado inflo su ego, le tendió la mano que fue recibida de manera gustosa por parte de Maki, le dio una vuelta lenta, para sentir la suave y tersa piel de la joven, embriagándose a su vez de la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía, mientras bailaban las personas a su alrededor habían desaparecieron, solo sus intensas miradas jugaban un juego de coqueteo algo así como un código secreto que ambas compartían, Nico la acerco más a su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con la intención de besarla, tenía que admitirlo esa joven le gustaba y mucho, pero la pelirroja solo rozo sus narices y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Nico dejándola con ganas terminando así el pequeño baile, mientras una molesta Kotori observaba aquel extraño comportamiento de parte de Nico.

 ** _~Con las miradas llenas de anheló ~_** siguió cantando cuando Maki le dio la espalda para irse **_~Ellas me llaman, tantas bellezas~_** mientras era rodeada de todas las bailarinas queriendo volver a llamar su atención **_~Pero solo un par de ojos, entre tantos miraron mis ojos~_** dando una indirecta hacia la pelirroja que aun seguía dándole la espalda **_~Y me tiene embriagada~_** tomándola del brazo impidiendo que Maki se alejara del todo, la rodeo otra vez entre sus brazos **_~Esos ojos me dicen eso~_** la acorralo en uno de los pilares que adornaban el salón y comenzó a acariciarla **_~Ellos tienen muchos secretos oscuros y profundos~_** a la altura de su oído ** _~Una embriaguez única se apodera de m_ i~** …Haciendo que los presentes gritaron excitados por aquel gran espectáculo que solo Nico podía montar, pero solo una persona desde hacía ya un buen tiempo ya no disfrutaba de la fiesta y solo miraba con indiferencia todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, pues muy en el fondo sabía que eso ya no formaba parte del escándalo que siempre le gustaba montar a Nico cuando era el centro de atención, sin embargo tenía que guardar compostura, no dejaría que algo tan infantil como los celos se apoderaran de ella . **_~Reconozcan me todos yo soy ¡Nico!~_** canto su última estrofa haciendo que todos se reunieran a su al rededor y agito otra botella de champagne roseándolo por todos a su alrededor. Después de eso la fiesta siguió entre risas, bailes hasta el amanecer.

Días después cuando estaba segura de que no estuviera nadie cerca la pelinegra llamo Honoka.

\- -Dime que ocurre. – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

\- - Honoka mañana habrá un trato a las 7am, furas de la cuidad…si pudiera ir ahí, llevare el disco… estoy segura de que tiene toda la información que la policía quiere. -dijo susurrando vigilando que nadie rondara los pasillos de su habitación

\- - ¿Puedes ir sola? . -pregunto preocupada por la seguridad de Nico

\- - Tengo la seguridad, no habrá nadie conmigo. -respondió con seguridad y colgó pues Erena se estaba acercando

\- -Nico puedes venir quiero terminar de tratar lo de mañana. -dijo cuando vio a la pelinegra

\- - De acuerdo. -dijo sin más y la siguió

Ambas pasaron frente a la piscina donde Kotori y Tsubasa estaban jugando ajedrez y Anju solo disfrutaba del sol en una de las sillas, todo aparentemente normal, hasta que de la piscina apareció una sensual Maki pues el agua resbalando de su hermosa piel la hacían más deseable y ese diminuto traje de baño dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se quitó los lentes oscuros para poder observar mejor aquella belleza de mujer quien no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras tomaba una de las toallas y secarse el pelo de una manera tan lujuriosa sin quitarle la vista de encima de la pelinegra quien había quedado atrapada en tan gloriosa vista. No obstante, nada de lo recién ocurrido había pasado desapercibido para cierta peli gris quien intentaba contener su molestia, pues desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de los coqueteos y provocaciones de la pelirroja para llamar más la atención de Nico, por su parte Tsubasa y Anju contenían sus ganar de reír por todo lo ocurrido con la siempre calmada Kotori.

\- - Erena, ¿No crees que sea inseguro que Nico vaya sola? -Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ambas.

\- -Esto podría ser una trampa de la policía. -sugirió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Nico

\- - Nico no ira sola… Tú iras con ella. - dijo la peli violeta evitando la mirada de la pelinegra, pues sabía que esta no lo aceptaría

\- - ¡No seas tonta Erena!... – respondió molesta. - ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacer este trabajo sola? -dijo indignada de que la creyeran incapaz de hacer su trabajo

\- - Yo sé que puedes hacer lo sola, pero el señor Hiroshi me ordeno directamente hacer esto. -respondió cansada por discutir aquel tema con Nico

\- - Erena. -se escuchó la voz de Kotori llamándola. -No puedes hacer que Tsubasa o Anju hagan ese trabajo… ¿Por qué es necesario que Maki vaya con Nico? -reclamo con clara molestia en su voz

\- - ¿Por qué?... El señor Hiroshi me conoce muy bien. - contesto con fastidio – Y cuando, donde y a quien disparar… Es algo que yo sé hacer muy bien. -dijo con burlas en sus palabras y una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios, dejando sin palabras a una aún más molesta Kotori.

No se habló más del tema y tal y como lo había ordenado él líder de la organización las cosas se harían como lo había ordenado, dejando a cada uno con sentimientos encontrados, Kotori con una furia incontenible hacia la descarada pelirroja, Nico quien aún no sabía cómo lidiar con el problema en el que la había metido Erena y Maki quien abrió una pequeña cajita donde guardaba la pulsera de Rin, los pendientes de Hanayo y la pistola con la que acabaría con la vida de la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía se encontraba Honoka sosteniendo la foto de Hiroshi Nohara.

\- -Hiroshi mañana, el disco será mío y tu imperio habrá terminado… mañana, solo esa palabra se interpone entre tú y yo. -dijo arrugando la foto entre sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente un deportivo negro se dirigió a un tranvía abandonado donde una camioneta blindada se encontraba estacionada frente al tren abandonado, del deportivo descendieron Nico y Maki con una maleta cargada de mercancía. El negocio se llevó dentro del tren abandonado en una de las mesas se encontraba uno de sus mejores clientes esperándolos la pelinegra se sentó en frente y Maki se colocó detrás de ella como si se tratara de su guarda espaldas, afortunadamente para la pelinegra todo paso sin problema alguno, cuando los compradores abandonaron el lugar Nico observo la hora y los nervios la empezaron a llenar, aunque por fura estaba segura.

\- - "Maldición… Honoka está a punto de llegar…carajo Maki porque has tenido que seguirme, ¡ahora que hare!... si se entera será el fin de todo" -se decía la pelinegra.

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una pelirroja bruscamente le apunto la cabeza con el revolver que hace años le había regalado Rin para su protección personal.

\- -Maki, ¿que esta broma? -pregunto entre molesta r irritada, aunque más que nada asustada

\- - No es broma. -le contesto de manera fría

\- - ¿Te volviste loca? – pregunto intentando comprender el porqué de las acciones de Maki

\- - Siento esta lo cura desde que mataste a mi hermana Rin y a su esposa. -respondido con rabia

\- - ¿Rin? ¿Tú hermana? -dijo intentando entender aquella situación pues todo lo que estaba pasando se había salido de control

\- - Si… Y no te mate hasta ahora solo porque… quería que recordaras porque serias asesinada. – volvió a responder con rabia

\- -Maki… Maki…- intento calmarla para que la furiosa pelirroja la escuchara. -Tú no sabes esto, pero yo no mate a tu hermana. -le confeso con seguridad en sus palabras.

\- - Adiós, Nico. -fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirroja quien estaba decidida de cumplir su venganza

Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera jalar del gatillo, Nico hábilmente aventó el maletín hacia un costado haciendo que el dinero de su interior se esparciera por el vagón del tren rediciendo así la visibilidad de la pelirroja, en su distracción tomo a Maki de las solapas de su abrigo y la arrojo con fuerza hacia él suelo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo intentando escapar pues no quería lastimar a la pelirroja… a quien engañaba no quería perder la vida de esa manera. Justo cuando creyó haber estado aúna distancia prudente Maki la tomo del brazo la volteo hacia ella y le pateo el tórax, intento golpearle en el rostro, pero esta vez la pelinegra la detuvo, sabía que tenía que pararla para que no la lastimaran, de pronto Maki saco una cadena con la que comenzó a darle de latigazos por todo el vagón en su intento por cubrirse Nico tomo el mismo maletín de antes y con el empezó a cubrirse de los certeros latigazos de la pelirroja quien en un descuido de la pelinegra logro darle en la espalda haciendo que esta gritara y se retorciera del dolor, estuvo a punto de darle otro pero esta vez Nico reacciono rápido esquivándolo para enrollar la cadena en su brazo jalo con todas sus fuerzas a Maki para quedar encima de ella y con todo el auto control que le quedaba le dijo…

\- - ¡Mírame!… ¡Mírame! -dijo fuertemente, pero Maki forcejeaba demasiado y comenzaba a perder el control, entonces Nico coloco la misma cadena que aún tenía enrollada en el brazo para colocarla en su cuello y callarla.

\- - Escucha con atención. -dijo furiosa la pelinegra cansada de aquella pelea. -No me mataste en estos días, ¡Gracias muchas gracias! Ahora escucha la verdad… la verdad es que… la verdad es que…- intento decirle quien era en realidad, pero acaso Maki le creería, no lo más seguro es que en cuanto la soltara esta volvería a intentar matarla.

\- - Ella no es Nico o por lo menos la que tú conoces. -se escuchó la voz de Honoka quien tranquilamente entraba en aquel vagón. Haciendo que Maki se sorprendiera de ver ahí a la oficial Kousaka Honoka y una sonriente Nico quien poco a poco la soltaba.

Después de aquel incidente a Honoka no le quedo de otra que contarle a Maki acerca del plan que llevaban a cabo junto a la pelinegra quién solo escuchaba silenciosamente todo lo que la oficial tenía que contarle, el que Maki supiera de aquella situación era como quitarle un gran peso de encima.

\- - ¡Ja!... ¿Quién diría que el non es Nico? -dijo aun incrédula por las palabras de la peli naranja

\- - Ahora además de Yazawa-san y de mí, solo tú sabes la verdad entendido. -dijo dejándola con aquella gran responsabilidad

\- - Tienes el disco. -le pregunto a una Nico quien afirmo inmediatamente sacando de su bolsillo aquel pequeño disco, Honoka lo tomo feliz y lo guardo en una maleta.

\- -Nico. -se escuchó la tímida voz de Maki

\- - Si. -contesto sorprendida de que la pelirroja le dirigiera la palabra

\- - Lo siento… pensé que eras. -dijo avergonzada

\- - No, no hay problema. -la interrumpió Nico. -Cualquiera en tú lugar hubiera sido engañado. -dijo tomando su rostro haciéndola reír en el proceso.

\- -Oficial Honoka… Su trabajo se terminó. -dijo con alivio la pelinegra

\- -No, mi trabajo aun ha terminado. -dijo con resignación pues el atrapar al cabecilla era su mayor prioridad

\- - Sera pronto. - le confirmo. -Hiroshi Nohara vendrá

\- -¿Escorpión? -pregunto extrañada

\- - Si, vendrá a Kioto para una reunión… le informare de la ubicación tan pronto la sepa

\- -Bien. -dijo feliz por aquella información que valía oro. -Nico puede que hayas hecho esto por el bien de Nozomi, pero ni yo ni la policía olvidaremos este favor. -dijo con toda sinceridad, tomo su maletín y subió a su camioneta pues pronto tendría mucho trabajo

\- - Umm… esto…¿Quién es Nozomi? .-pregunto intrigada o mejor dicho celosa de escucha aquel nombre.

\- Bueno ella es….

\- ¡Ho… ahora todo tenía sentido…era una mujer!

 ** _Continuara…_**

…

…

…

Ustedes que opinan creen que el plan de Honoka funcione…

Cuál será la reacción de Maki.

y que estará tramando Eli...

Jejjeje nos vemos hasta la próxima. n_n


End file.
